Witness Protection
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Serena gets mixed up with the wrong person and is put into the Witness Protection program. Now, Usagi must adjust to a life after losing everything she once had, but what happens when her new boss is someone she knew from her past? R&R!
1. New Identity

A/N: Okay...I was watching the show _In Plain Sight_ on USA and got inspired for a story...and here it is...I have the second chapter done and halfway done with the third, but I wanna know what kind of responce I'm going to get from the story before I finish it. It's not going to be super long (at least I don't think it will be) just so you know. I'm sorry if it's confusing...you can always ask me questions via PM or review! I think that's all you need to know before the chapter...hope you like!

**

* * *

**

**New Identity**

* * *

_It was late when Serena and her boyfriend of three months were walking down a path in the park. It was their first date in over a week because of their busy schedules. It was slightly cloudy, so Rubeus suggested they just go for dinner. Serena insisted on a walk, saying that if it did rain, it could be romantic. Her boyfriend hesitated, but agreed. She still couldn't figure out his hesitation, but blamed it on the weather. They were walking contently, a comfortable silence between the two, until Serena felt a rain drop. Soon, that one was followed by more. Serena looked up to Rubeus who just smiled. He was about to say something when the two saw a group come up in front of them._

"_Come on Rube, times up." One of the guys said._

_Rubeus pushed the girl behind himself. "You said I had until midnight!"_

"_Well it doesn't look like you're getting anything done. You have 15 minutes." The same male said._

"_Exactly! Fifteen minutes is plenty of time!"_

_The guy pulled out a gun. Serena looked at him in shock, scared of what was going to happen._

"Usagi."

"_Well I say time is up." He said firing a warning shot into the air._

"_Serena, run!" Rubeus ordered the blonde behind him._

"_Rubeus, what's going on?" Serena yelled, tears pouring down her face, mixing with the rain._

"Usagi?"

"_Just go!" He said again._

_Serena decided to attempt to duck behind a tree to their left._

"_Watch the girl. She's got to know something. DON'T let her get away." The first man said. She saw another man approach her, so she began to run faster. That's the last thing she saw before a gunshot sounded in the night and pain filled the blonde's body. She fell to the wet ground as she heard another round go off._

The blonde haired, blue eyed female felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Usagi? Are you okay?" An aqua haired woman asked her blonde friend.

Usagi looked up to the woman who came to treat her how a mother treats her daughter. "Gomen nasai, Michelle. I got lost in my thoughts." She said staring out the window at the wet weather. No matter how hard she tried to forget, the memory always haunted her, especially on rainy days like these. She absentmindedly rubbed her arm in the sling it was lying in.

"It's okay. Trista called. She's on her way over." Michelle said looking towards the blonde.

"Arigatou."

She simply nodded before leaving the room.

Usagi didn't move. She just sat there for about ten minutes before there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called faintly.

A lady with long green hair walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Usagi. How are you?" She asked kindly as she took a seat next to the blonde.

"I'm fine, Trista. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She looked to the blonde who was still staring out the window. "But you can't fool me, Usagi."

She finally took her gaze from the window. "What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap, Serena."

"What are you trying to do Trista? Give it away to the world?"

"We're the only ones here. Amara and Michelle went out for a while." She sighed. "They're worried about you."

"Why?"

"They said you haven't done much. You are really quiet. You've hardly left the house."

"It's hard to adjust." She said. "It's going to take longer than the whole week I've been here. I've lost all my family, my friends; my boyfriend lied to me then was killed! How do you expect me to act right now? Hell, I'm not even the same person I was a month ago!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. She stood. "They all think I'm dead! How do you expect me to act fine?" She collapsed to her knees on the floor, sobbing.

The older woman hugged her blonde friend. "I know. I understand it's difficult." She rubbed her back soothingly. "But it will get easier. Get out there. Make yourself some friends. Look." She pulled out a piece of paper. "I pulled some strings and got this for you." She handed the paper to Usagi who stared at it in awe.

"The last time I saw this, it had my old name on it." She said brushing her hand across the current name. "Usagi Serenity Tsukino." She mumbled to herself. "It looks so foreign. So different from Serenity Luna Selene." She said quietly.

"It's for your safety." Trista reminded her gently.

"I know..."

"Anyways, this will allow you to continue to practice medicine here."

The blonde hugged Trista. "Thank you so much."

"I even took the liberty of setting up an interview."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"Get ready. I'm taking you to lunch. Your interview is in two hours."

"WHAT!?"

"I'll be downstairs. Be ready in five." Trista said as she closed the door.

"Oooooh, I'm so going to get you back." She told the door.

…

"Where are we?" Usagi, who was now dressed in a nice business skirt, white blouse, and matching business blazer over her shoulder, asked as they entered a small café.

"It's a great place to eat. This is the Crown."

"Trista!" A sandy haired male greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Andrew. How are you?"

"Good. Good. And who's your friend?" He asked looking to the quiet blonde.

"This is my new friend, Usagi. She just moved here."

Andrew held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Usagi. I'm Andrew."

"Nice to meet you too." She shook his hand.

"Welcome to my wonderful establishment."

"Yours? You own this place?"

"Been in my family for 30 years."

"That's cool."

"What can I get for you ladies?" He asked leading them to the counter.

"I'll have a burger and soda. What do you want, Usagi? It's on me."

"You don't have to do that, Trista."

"What do you want?"

"I'll take a burger and chocolate milkshake please."

"I'll be right back." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Trista asked turning to the blonde.

"This place is nice."

"I meant Andrew."

"I knew it! You're trying to set me up, aren't you?"

"Trista, what are you planning now?" Andrew asked reappearing with the drinks.

She immediately blushed. "Nothing."

"Uh huh. So what happened to your arm, Usagi?" Andrew asked with curiosity.

She shrugged and winced at the slight pain in her shoulder. "Still a little sore. But I'm clumsy. I fell while packing and cracked my collar bone." She repeated the rehearsed lie. "I should be out of this thing soon."

"That sucks." He chuckled. "Anyways, I must tend to my other customers. Don't scare off Usagi quite yet."

"She's staying with Michelle and Amara." She said blatantly.

"Oh. Then I wish you the best, Usa." He grinned.

"And she's got an interview today at County."

"Who's interviewing her?"

Trista just stared knowingly.

He took Usagi's hands into his own. "Come after your interview. Anything you want is on the house."

Usagi just looked to her green haired friend. "What are you getting me into?"

"Nothing! Let's go before you're late!"

"But we haven't eaten yet!"

"Well then tell Andrew to stop putting ideas in your head. I'm not doing anything to you!"

"I'll determine that after my interview. Though I don't think I could hate you after everything you've done for me."

"So how long will you be staying here, Usa? Is this a temporary home or more permanent?"

Usagi sighed. "More permanent I guess."

"What's wrong? You don't like it here?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Still getting used to the town I guess."

"Here." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "If you need something, give me a call." He handed her the paper.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, Andy."

He nodded. "Anytime."

\//\\//\\//\

Usagi walked into the entrance of the building and towards the reception desk. "Excuse me."

"Good afternoon." The receptionist grabbed a clip board. "Just fill this out and go wait over there. A nurse will call you in."

"Oh no. I'm not here because I'm sick."

"Then what can I do for you?"

"I have an interview with a Mr. Chiba."

"You're Ms. Tsukino?"

"That's me."

"Okay. Go ahead and wait over there by the chairs. I'll go find Dr. Chiba and let him know of your arrival." She said standing. "I'll be right back."

Usagi went to where the receptionist instructed and waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only 30 minutes.

A tall man with dark raven hair approached her. "Ms. Tsukino?" He asked. He was dressed in light green scrubs with a white doctor coat over them. Usagi stood and walked towards the man nervously. "You're Ms. Tsukino?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…follow me." He said leading her down a hall.

_He…looks familiar… _She pondered as she stared at the back of his head.

They passed several rooms before he stopped in front of one. He opened the door and motioned for her to walk in first. "Have a seat."

Once the two were settled, and the door shut, Dr. Chiba looked at the girl. "Sorry about that. We had a major trauma come in."

"It's okay. I understand."

"So you're interested in a position here?"

"Yes sir. I've wanted to be a nurse since I was a little girl. I just recently obtained my nursing degree and would like to start. A friend suggested here."

"Okay. Looks like you've visited a hospital recently." He said, humor filling his eyes.

"Yeah."

"What'd you do?"

"Tripped when I was packing. Cracked my collar bone."

"How long ago?"

"Last week. The doctor said I'd be able to take the sling off in the next few days. I just have to get it checked out."

"You want me to?" He asked getting up from his seat.

"Not now. She said to wait until at least Monday."

He nodded and took his seat. He then looked to the paper in front of him. He was about to speak again when there was a knock on his door. "Yes?"

The door opened. "I'm sorry sir, but your sister is on line one. She said it's an emergency."

He sighed. "Thank you." The lady nodded and walked out. "I'm sorry. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She moved to get up.

"You don't have to leave. It's okay." Usagi sat back down as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." Usagi heard a sad voice say. _Now where the hell do I know him from!? _The topic was bugging her.

"I can't do this right now."

"But Darien, I can't do it either!"

Usagi sat there puzzled, but didn't let her emotion show as she just continued to answer was on the tip of her tongue, but she was distracted by what she heard next.

"Raye." He sighed.

Usagi's eyes widened in shock. _No way._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"I understand you're hurt. But being sad won't bring her back. Serena wouldn't be happy that you're killing yourself like this."

Usagi stifled a gasp. _I can't believe it._

"I'm interviewing someone right now. Can I call you back in a little while?"

"Sure. Sorry. And thanks."

"Anything for my baby sister."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay."

"My sister lives in out in California. Her best friend passed away about a week ago. She's taking it kind of hard."

"I'm sorry." She said, more to herself. _I'm sorry, Darien, and I'm sorry, Raye._

"It's okay. Some drug deal gone bad." He shrugged his shoulders. "But people these days need to not get caught up in drug deals."

Usagi's sorrow was quickly replaced with anger. _How dare he! He knew what kind of girl I was!_ "How do you know what that girl went through? I – uh – one of my friends knew Serena. She said that Serena was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was all her boyfriend."

"Whoa. I'm sorry. Calm down." He held up his hands in defense. "I'm just going off what I heard on the news." He sighed. He then looked towards the ceiling. "Sorry…Serena." He said quietly.

"Sorry. It's been a hard week." She took a breath. "So that was your sister?"

He nodded and turned a photo towards her. "Raye Chiba…well Hino. My mother changed her name and Raye's when she moved out to Cali."

Usagi stared at the picture. She was there when that was taken.

"I guess I should have a little more faith in Serena. She was a nice girl."

"Did you not like her?" She asked as the memory of their meeting sunk in. _I acted like such a bitch._

"It was when we were younger. I flew in for my mother's funeral."

She sighed inwardly at the memory. _That was the first time I met him…and the last._ "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I lived out here with my father while Raye stayed there. You know, I can't help but notice you do look like Serena. Only older."

"Really? I – uh – never met her. I wouldn't know."

"Eh, what would I know? I haven't seen her in seven years. Anyways, do you have any previous job experience in the medical field?"

"No. I just obtained my degree."

"When was this?"

"I graduated in spring of this year."

"But it's September. Why have you waited so long?"

"Well right after graduation, I had run into some personal problems. Then after those faded, I moved out here. This is the first place I looked..."

"Well I don't see a reason why I shouldn't hire you." He stood. "So welcome. It'll be great working with you Ms. Tsukino." He said extending his hand.

"Please call me Ser-" She cleared her throat. "Usagi."

* * *

A/N: So I'm hoping you caught that Serena and Usagi are one in the same. Darien is unaware, though he does notice they look alike ("...you do look like Serena. Only older.") but he's not making the connection. Darien and Raye are bro and sis. Hope the last name thing made sense between them two...uhhh...Usagi remembers Darien...their meeting (and what happened) will be explained later in the story...hints kinda sorta given in future chapters...Darien is 26, Serena/Usagi 22...thoes are the main ages you should know. Trista is Serena's 'marshall' (sp? And I think that's when they're called...the people who move them) I think that's all that i need to explain. So let me know if you think this story is worth me continuing or not! I won't update till I have 5 reviews (and please put more then update soon, don't update, great chapter, bad chapter...criticsm is good...and I won't send angry replies if you do insult me...as long as it's related to the story...

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	2. A New Relationship

A/N: Okay...I had 5 reviews by 7:21 this morning...so heres chappy number 2! hope it's as good (or better) than the first!

**

* * *

**

**A New Relationship**

* * *

"So how's your job going, Usa?" The sandy haired male asked as his blonde friend sat down at the counter.

She giggled. "Do you do anything other than scrub the counter which is always spotless by the way?"

He stopped wiping. "Not really. It gets boring during the last few hours." He said as the door dinged. "You two are my last two customers usually. Be right back." He soon disappeared.

Over the past two weeks as Usagi had been working at her new job, she and Darien had become close friends.

Andrew reappeared with the drinks. A chocolate milkshake for Usagi and a black coffee for Darien.

"I haven't been able to talk to you since you started really. How do you like it?" Andrew asked sipping at a drink he retrieved for himself.

"Definitely more than I expected. It's difficult sometimes, losing a patient, but I'm getting better."

"It'll be hard your first month probably. But it will get easier. At least that's how it was for me." Darien commented softly.

"But you also have a stone wall around your heart." Andrew added in.

"Drew...don't." He sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry. But you shouldn't let what happened in the past affect your future decisions."

Usagi looked confused.

"Drew, you don't know, do you?"

"Have you seen her since?"

"She died a few weeks ago."

"Oh Darien…I didn't hear. Wow. I'm sorry man."

"Excuse me. Confused blonde over here. I don't mean to intrude into your personal business…"

"Sorry." Darien said. "I fell in love on my trip to California."

_WHAT!?_

"Remember Serena?" Usagi nodded. "I met her. She was such a nice girl. We hung out and ended up falling in love. Well I did at least." He sighed. "We…well basically something happened and she refused to talk to me. I then just came back here. I've been meaning to get back over there, but I was 19 at the time. I was already in college and never got the chance to even call over."

_That's why he ignored me._ "Does Raye know?" She asked.

He shook his head. "My sister would kill me if she found out."

"From how you've described her, I can understand." Usagi giggled.

"I love your laugh, Usa." Darien commented. "Would you care to join me for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Kay. Let I just run to the bathroom really quick."

"Take your time." She said finishing her milkshake as the raven haired man walked away.

"Usa, listen. You're getting closer then he lets a lot of people get. Don't hurt him please."

_Again._ She silently added in her head. "I'll do my best."

He nodded as Darien reappeared. "Ready to go?" Darien asked

She nodded as she got up. "Thanks for the shake, Andy!"

"Sure, Usa. Bye." He called. Darien just waved as the two walked out.

"Have you seen the park?" Darien asked as they crossed the street.

"I haven't seen much of anything. The first week I locked myself in the house. Then I got a place of my own once I got some cash. I just finished moving. I haven't seen much of this place." A chill went through her body. "Wow, its cold."

"Well you're used to nice warm temperatures." He shed his jacket. "Here." He said slipping it over her shoulders.

"You don't have to."

"I'm fine."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You know, you're pretty great."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I usually don't feel this…comfortable around people I hardly know."

"Thank you?"

He chuckled. "You're welcome." He sighed contently as they entered the park. "So tell me about yourself."

She immediately began to think rapidly. "Well – uh I was born over in Japan. But moved to Cali when I was about one. I lived there until I moved here."

"That's pretty cool. Do you speak Japanese?"

"Just the basic sorry, thank you, and so on."

"What about your family?"

"Well I lived with Trista and her family until I got enough money to move out."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Can I ask why?"

She shrugged. "I was never really told what happened to my parents because no one knew. Apparently I was dropped off at an orphanage. Trista's family adopted me a few months later."

"At least you got to have that love."

She nodded. "What about you?"

"Well my parents divorced soon after my sister was born. My parents agreed that I'd come here with my father and Raye stay with my mother. We used to go visit each other, but as we grew older, it became less important. Then my mother passed as I explained a while ago. I moved back out here and haven't left."

"Such an exciting life."

He chuckled. "It actually is. I have Andrew to make it amusing, and I'm at the hospital a lot."

"You're pretty high up for just being, what, 25?"

"26, and yeah, my dad owns it. So once I got my degree, I was pretty much set."

"That's pretty cool."

He nodded.

The two walked for a while in a comfortable silence. Darien stopped her on a bridge that was over the pond.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Darien asked, his gaze not moving from his reflection below.

Usagi stood there, not sure of how to answer. "Sure. That'd be nice."

"Would you go as my date?" He asked, this time looking up at her.

She thought again. _You can do this. Remember, you're Usagi, not Serena. You can do it. _She told herself over and over again. "That'd be nice."

"Great. Are you available tomorrow evening?"

"I work until five."

"Then seven it is. I can pick you up from your place." He offered.

"Sure. Where will we be going?"

"That's my surprise."

"Formal or casual?"

"A little more formal."

"Great, now I have to go out and buy something formal." She laughed to herself.

"You don't have any formal clothes?" Darien asked confused.

"Well I haven't needed any lately." She covered quickly. "So they all don't fit any more." She hastily said. She turned her head as she heard a twig snap behind her. "Uh…do you think we could leave?"

"Why? Something wrong?"

"I just don't like being out late."

"How come?"

"I – uh – just don't feel really safe I guess you could say."

He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You're safe with me."

"Thanks. But I am getting tired."

"Okay. Did you drive to the Crown?"

She shook her head. "I don't have a vehicle or a license."

"You don't have a driver's license?"

"Well I needed to renew mine, and forgot before I moved, and haven't since."

"I'll give you a ride." He offered.

_I don't know if I can do this. _She sighed to herself. "Thanks."

/\\//\\//\

Usagi hurried home from work. A major trauma had come in at the very end of her shift and she had to work late. She just rushed out to buy a formal outfit and only had 15 minutes to get ready. _Not enough time! _She ran to her bedroom as her phone rang. "Ugh!" She sighed as she ran to the living room to answer the device. "Hello?" She asked as she picked it up.

"Hey."

"Right now isn't a good time, Trista."

"Oooooh, hot date?"

"Actually…" She trailed off.

"YAY! You're socializing!"

Usagi sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember Darien?"

"Yeah."

"It's him."

"You broke through his wall? Wow. He hasn't dated anyone since an old relationship."

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"WHAT? Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll make me move."

"Usagi, what is it?"

"You have to promise me you won't make me move."

"Depends."

"I know him."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down! It was years ago. We met once. He doesn't even remember me."

"Usagi, your safety is at risk."

"It doesn't matter I guess. I can't do this to him."

"Do what?"

"He said he fell in love with Serena." She said getting teary eyed.

"Usagi." Trista sighed.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"I got to go. I'm going to break it off with him tonight. He's here and I still have to get ready." She whispered.

"Okay. Call me later."

"Sure." She said hanging up. She quickly made her way to the door. She opened it.

He chuckled. "Didn't I say formal?"

"Konbanwa to you too." She smirked and he just stared. "It means good evening. But sorry, a trauma came in. I just got home and my phone rang."

"That's okay. I couldn't get reservations until 8 anyways."

"You don't mind if I hop in for a quick shower?"

"Take your time."

"Thanks. Make yourself comfortable. The TV is there, there are beverages in the kitchen. Help yourself."

"Thanks." He said as he watched her walk off to her room. _She is just too damned much like Serena._

* * *

A/N: So there was a little more about Serena and Darien's old relationship in there...I'm thinking there will be 'drama' in the next chapter...the next chapter will be the date...here's a lil preview...this is the first time i've done a preview and the chapter isn't done yet, so I hope you aren't disappointed with it...

* * *

"I just feel so bad for all the people put into that program." Darien said taking his seat. Usagi sat too. "These people get taken away from their families and friends. They have to rebuild their lives and start from scratch." He sighed lightly. "I do all I can to help out."

Usagi smiled faintly. "Thanks." She whispered a little too loudly.

* * *

A little tidbit...hope its good...or at least ok...

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	3. A Date

**The Date**

* * *

Usagi fully emerged from her room clean and in her new dress…well almost. "Uh, Darien." She said quietly.

Darien turned from his spot on the couch and looked at the blonde behind him. She was stunning. She had a red dress that hugged her figure perfectly. It was a strapless, but Usagi had been holding it against her chest to prevent it from falling. "Yeah?"

She turned around. "Can you zip me up?" She asked with a laugh. "I forgot about that."

He walked towards her as she moved her hair. "Sure." He grabbed the metal zipper and slid it up the fabric. "There you go."

"Arigato." She released her hair and it cascaded down her back, falling right above her bottom. "I'll be right back. I just have to get my purse and shoes." She said rushing off to her bedroom.

Darien chuckled as he went to the door and replaced his shoes upon his feet. Usagi ran back out. "Okay. I'm ready."

He offered her his arm. "Then off we go." He said as she took it. He then led her down the driveway to his car.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked as the car drove down the street.

"That's my secret." He said.

"Oh, keeping secrets are we?" She giggled.

"You know it." He laughed as they pulled up to the Crown.

"Hey! You don't need to dress formally here."

"But it's a formal event. Every year, Andrew holds a charity night. You dress formally and come donate money, eat, and have fun. 95 percent of the profits go to some charity." He shrugged as they got out. I come every year to help out and donate some."

"That's great." She smiled. _Always one to think of others._

He nodded and opened the front door. "Ladies first."

She smiled as she walked into the café. She stared in awe as she saw how it was completely transformed from how it was before. There was a red carpet lining the front door. All the tables were covered in a black, elegant table cloth with small vases with a few roses in them. The lights were dimmed to give it a lighter, almost romantic atmosphere.

"Welcome." A voice said to her left.

"Hey Andy."

"Oh, Usa, Darien. Great to see you." He smiled brightly at the two.

"You too." Darien said. "I have reservations."

"Right here. So Usa is the lucky girl you brought."

He nodded as Usagi blushed.

"I'll show you your table. Right this way." He said leading the two.

"This place is really nice, Andy. A brilliant transformation."

"We've been closed all day." He informed.

"So Darien told me most the profits go to a charity?"

He nodded. "Kinda. It's this program."

"What program?" She asked as they approached the table.

"The witness protection program."

Usagi froze. "O-oh."

He nodded. "They place people in different states whose lives are in danger. Obviously they can't use the person's money, so they rely heavily on donations and then they get some money from the government."

"I've heard of it." Usagi nodded as she and Darien sat.

"What can I get for you two?" Andrew asked as he pulled his paper and pen out of his apron.

"We don't get to look at a menu first?" Darien chuckled.

"You've been coming here for how long? You should know the menu by now."

Darien chuckled as he glanced towards Usagi. "You can have anything you want off the menu, my treat."

"I have my own money-"

"But this is a date, remember? My treat."

"Okay, okay." She pondered for a moment. "I'll have the sirloin, medium well, with fries and a diet coke please."

"You know, that sounds good. I'll have the same but with a…"

"Black coffee." Usagi, Andrew, and Darien said at once before each burst into laughter.

"I'll have that right out." He said disappearing into the crowd.

"Wow, it's really busy."

"He does great advertising. And of course it's posted around the police stations and whatnot."

"How does he get this place ready so fast?"

"People who need to do community service or something help out. A lot of the waiters here are people doing community service for something they did."

"Wow." She stared into his eyes. "You're really dedicated."

"I just feel so bad for all the people put into that program." Darien said explained. "These people get taken away from their families and friends. They have to rebuild their lives and start from scratch." He sighed lightly. "I do all I can to help out."

Usagi smiled faintly. "Thanks." She whispered a little too loudly.

"What?"

She shook her head. "That's great."

Andrew reappeared with their drinks. "So Darien, who's the third seat for?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Well I have to go tend to the front. You're my special guests so I'm going to take care of you today. You need anything else, let a waiter know and they'll retrieve me."

"You don't have to do that Andy." Usagi insisted.

"Don't try, Usa." Darien said.

"He's right. I won't stop." Andrew said smiling as he walked away.

"So how many boyfriends did you leave in Cali?"

Usagi just stared ahead. "I didn't have a boyfriend when I left." She said solemnly.

"You've had a relationship before?" She nodded. "Well how many?"

"What kind of conversation is this while we're on a date?" She asked, trying to get him to drop it.

"I'm asking. It's no big deal."

"I've had only about three relationships."

"Tell me about them."

"Well my most recent ended right before I moved here. It was kind of the reason I did move. The next newest one only lasted a week. He was just using me to get to a friend that, when she found this out, drop kicked his ass."

"And the last one?"

She looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"How long ago was it?"

"I was 16."

"Ah, the age of love."

"I did love him. And he loved me."

"Then why aren't you together?" He asked, interested now.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked to her lap. "I did something stupid. He left and we haven't talked since."

"It was serious?"

She nodded as another tear fell.

He reached across and grasped her hand. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"It's okay. I haven't really talked about it. So it's hard."

"Don't you have close friends?"

"I did. But I couldn't talk to them about it. One of them would have killed me, and we're so close we can't keep one out of the loop."

"I understand. That's how my sister and her friends are. There were five of them." He said. He spotted Andrew in the distance walking another female towards him and Usagi.

Usagi hadn't noticed. She was still focused on her thoughts, a few tears slipping.

"Cheer up. I have someone I'd like you to meet. She'd love to meet you."

Usagi wiped her face of the tears. "Who is it?"

"My sister."

Usagi's eyes widened. She looked around quickly, trying to find an escape, but found none.

Darien stood as his sister and friend approached.

The raven haired female, ignoring the blonde at the table, immediately embraced her brother. Darien just rubbed her back. "It's great to see you, Raye."

"I just had to get out of town for a little while. It's hard."

"I understand." He turned towards Usagi, both females in a clear view of each other.

Raye rubbed her eyes since they had become teary from the hug with her brother she hadn't seen since her mother died. Usagi stood still in shock.

"Raye, I'd like you to meet Usagi. Usa, this is my sister, Raye."

"Sorry." Raye said as she took her hands away from her eyes. They refocused on the blonde. Her jaw dropped.

"I – uh – I have to go." She said quickly running to the entrance.

"Serena." Raye whispered as she watched the back of the running blonde. "SERENA!"

…

Trista was enjoying a dinner, sitting with other friends from the statio n. She was listening to her partner tell her of a person in the system when she heard a scream.

"SERENA!"

"Shit!" She said getting up. She looked around, trying to find the source of the scream and Usagi.

"What's wrong?"

"Serena's my case. Her name is Usagi now."

"Fuck." Her partner stood. He'd heard something about her, and seen her picture. "I'll look for her, why don't you find out who this person is that knows her."

"Good plan." She said. She spotted Darien, Andrew, and an unfamiliar raven haired female that started running. She intersected the three. "Stop right there."

"Get out of my way!"

"Trista, move. We have to get Usagi." Andrew asked.

"What do you want with her?"

"SHE'S NOT USAGI!"

"Raye. Cut it out. That's Usagi, not Serena."

"You're so dumb! Can't you see the resemblance? I know you haven't seen her in like seven years, but it's her. I'd know my best friend anywhere!"

_Usagi's Serena? I confessed I loved her._ He grew hurt. _But she said she loved me. She was sixteen when we met. Oh my God._ He started running, pushing past people.

The three began running after him.

"Darien, stop it this instance." Trista shouted. "You could put her in danger."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as they reached beyond the doors.

"She's in the witness protection program."

"She was dead!" Raye protested.

"Her boyfriend was in some trouble with a gang. They're after Serena. If they find her, she could be dead."

"I knew he was no good from the start." Raye muttered.

"Well we need to find her." Andrew said.

"My partner is getting her now." Trista said. "It's safer if we just sta-"

She was cut off as the group heard a gunshot sounds in the area.

* * *

A/n: It's good now, lolz. as in beta aproved, lolz. ummmmm....yah, don't know what to say, lol.

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	4. Explanation

****

Explanation

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well we need to find her." Andrew said._

_"My partner is getting her now." Trista said. "It's safer if we just sta-"_

_She was cut off as the group heard a gunshot sounds in the area._

…

_I have to get out of here. _Usagi thought as she ran down the path. She found herself deep in the park; she collapsed to the ground and began crying. _I'm sorry Raye, Darien. I'm so sorry._ She hugged herself as tears poured from her eyes.

Her head snapped up when she heard some noise behind her. She saw a figure approach her. "W-who's there?" She asked standing up.

"So I've finally found you." The figure said as it stepped forward.

Usagi began backing up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, unless you don't tell my boss what he wants to know."

"I don't know anything!" She screamed.

"Hold it right there." A male voice said as he appeared next to the blonde.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"I work with Trista. Now stay behind me." He whispered to the blonde.

"How can I trust you?" Usagi asked.

"SHUT UP!" The guy yelled drawing a gun.

"Just do it. It's for your safety."

_Why? Why is this happening to me?_ Usagi began crying.

She then heard the gun go off. He had shot up to see the man who was protecting her drop to the ground and the other man approached her. "Please…leave me alone!" She cried as she began running away from the man. _Please. Just let me have a normal life._ She cried to herself.

…

The other three started running after Darien. _What's going on between them that I don't know?_ Raye asked herself. The four ran to where they heard the gun shot come from.

"What's that noise?" Andrew asked as the group stopped running.

The group listened. "It sounds…like crying." Raye said.

"It might be Usa." Darien said running towards the sound. He broke through a grouping of trees to see a blonde on the ground sobbing. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhhh. It's okay. We're here, Usa."

"I can't do this Darien. I can't do it to you. Not again." She sobbed.

"Usagi, are you hurt?" Trista asked noting the blood on the blonde.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Someone was s-shot. There's someone after me. You guys have to leave." She sobbed, pushing Darien away.

"We're not leavening you, Serena." Raye said.

"Raye!" Trista scolded. "She's Usagi."

"At least until I have to move again."

Trista pulled out her cell phone. "We need backup. Shots fired in the park. We need an ambulance too." She said into the device. She then put it away and helped Usagi up.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" A male voice asked from behind the group.

Trista flashed her badge. "Put your weapon down." She said drawing her own weapon.

"You really think I'm going to do that?" He laughed. He started moving closer to the group.

Darien pushed Usagi and Raye behind him as Andrew stood beside him, helping protect the females.

"Stop or you're going to force me to shoot."

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted to their left.

Soon, the area was filled with cops, weapons drawn, pointed towards the man who immediately dropped the weapon and put his hands up. Trista moved forward and cuffed the man. She gave orders to one of the officers, but everything was a blur to Usagi who was still crying.

Darien hugged the blonde and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay. Everything's over now."

"NO! No it's not! There's a whole bunch of them! There wasn't only one." She cried harder. "I'm just going to have to move again. My life will never be the same again." She screamed. She would've fallen to her knees had it not been for Darien holding onto her.

Trista walked back over. "We need to get her to the station." She said lightly.

"Usa, we're going to get you to safety, okay?"

She just nodded.

Darien scooped her up, carrying her bridal style following Trista.

"What's going on between those two, Andrew?" Raye asked.

"They're dating." He shrugged. "This was their first date."

"But he's never dated anyone before."

"Yeah… Right." He agreed.

"What's with that tone? Who has my brother dated?"

"Not my place to tell. Come on, let's make sure Usa's safe."

"I'm going to get you later."

…

**_(Now that everyone knows she's Serena, I'm using that as her name unless it's around other people and Usagi is needed to be used. Or if someone calls her Usagi. Just so you guys know)_**

Serena just sat there, staring at her hands. She had calmed down since she arrived at the station, but she couldn't bring herself to look at Darien. Not after he knew who she really was. _He must hate me now._

"Okay, Serena. I'm going to go talk to him." Trista kneeled in front of her. "Serena, look at me." Blue eyes clashed with deep red ones. "I'm going to get him to tell me where this gang is located. You're going to get your life back. You hear me?" She said reassuringly.

Serena just nodded.

Darien was sitting to her left, Andrew next to him, and Raye on Serena's right.

"I still can't believe it."

Serena embraced Raye. "I've missed you." She whispered.

"And I've missed you. What happened?"

"I was walking with Rubeus when these people surprised us. They said something about coming up with the money. He told me to run, so I did, but they said something about me knowing something." She took a deep breath. "I don't even remember much after that.. I was shot. When I woke up in the hospital, Trista said I was dead. She explained how these people were going to kill me or something like that. It was for my safety if I became Usagi and moved."

"How'd you wind up here?"

"This is just where they placed me."

"How did you run across these two?"

"Trista had the name on my nursing degree changed to my new name. She set up an interview with Darien. She took me to lunch at the Crown beforehand."

"You didn't recognize Darien?"

She sighed inwardly. "I did. It took me a minute, but when he was on the phone with you and said you're name, it was instant recognition."

Darien remained silent.

"Raye, Andrew, do you mind if I have a moment alone to speak with Darien?"

"What's going on between you two?"

"I promise I'll explain. Just, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure. I've got to call the others."

"NO! You can't. N-not yet. I'm sorry, but-" She sighed. "You can't yet."

"Okay."

"I need to get back to the banquet anyways. Give me a call and let me know what's going on later. Okay Usa…I mean Serena."

She giggled. "You can still call me Usa."

He hugged her. "Call me."

"Promise." She said as he walked out. She then glanced to Raye who just nodded. "I'm going to use the restroom and get something to drink. Want anything?"

"No thanks." Both said.

"Okay." She said before walking off.

Serena looked to Darien.

"You lied to me..."

She sighed lightly. "I'm sorry."

"You let me sit there and tell you how much I fell in love with Serena…_you, _but you said nothing?"

"I couldn't! I wanted to so badly." She said as tears fell. "You don't even know how bad I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was going to tell you tonight. I couldn't stand doing this to you. I was going to explain everything then have Trista move me. It killed me to sit there and listen to you tell me about how you felt about me without knowing who I was." She took a breath.

"Is that why you said what you said about your relationship?"

She nodded. "I figured that'd be a good way to bring it up." She said wiping her face. "Believe me. I never wanted to hurt you."

Darien just pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

Tears crept down her face, tears of joy. "I love you, too."

"I have to know though." He whispered into her hair.

"What?"

"Why did you ignore me afterwards?"

She stopped and backed away from him a little. "As you know, it was my first time."

"I know."

"Well, I guess it was just awkward for me." She shrugged. "I don't know. I was sixteen, scared you'd hate me or something." She looked up to him. "Then the day you left, I went to your house. When I knocked on the door, Raye answered. I asked for you and she said you were on a plane back here. She was already confused, so I really had no way of contacting you. I looked online for you, but I thought you were Darien Hino. Raye never told me her name was different from yours."

"I could never hate you, Sere."

"I didn't know that at the time. We just met…

_Flashback…_

_"I'm so sorry, Raye." A sixteen year old Serena said hugging her friend_

_"It's okay."_

_"Do you have family to be here with you?"_

_"My brother is coming into town later today."_

_"How about now?" A male voice said from behind the two friends._

_Raye bolted into her brother's arms and cried as he embraced her. Serena stared at the boy. He was a couple years older, Raye had said 3. He had jet black hair, and a body of a saint._

_-The next day-_

_"Thanks for taking care of her Serena." The nineteen year old said as the two walked up to Serena's door._

_"It's no problem. She's practically my sister." She turned around. "You didn't have to walk me home."_

_"I know, but I couldn't let a pretty girl like you walk home alone so late..."_

_Serena blushed._

_Darien then did something neither expected. He leaned forward and captured her lips. The kiss became more passionate and heated._

_"My parents are away, would you like to come inside?" She asked as he turned his attention to her neck. _

_His only response was picking her up and walking inside the door._

_End flashback_

"I was just scared. I thought I might have done something wrong, and you would hate me for it." She said solemnly.

"I love you and _nothing_ can change that."

"I love you, too." She said as she leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Their first one since that fateful night.

"What's going on here?" Raye asked as the two quickly broke away quickly.

"Raye, can we take a walk?" Serena said standing up.

"It's okay, Sere. We can just talk to her here."

"Dare."

"It's fine." He reassured.

"Pet names? What's going on?"

"Raye, sit." Serena pulled her friend next to her on the bench. "Where should I start?"

"You have to think? What are you two hiding?"

"Darien and I kinda…hooked up when he was in Cali."

Raye's eyes widened in shock. "Kinda?"

"Okay, we did."

"And you kept this from me!?" She raged.

"Raye." She sighed.

"We didn't tell you because neither of us knew what to do after." Darien spoke up. "Serena thought I'd hate her, and I was frankly just confused."

"We haven't spoken, as Serena and Darien, since. We've only talked as Usagi and Darien." Serena finished. "Plus I thought you'd hate me."

"Rena, you're too much like my sister for me to hate you." She said hugging the blonde. "I don't mind if you date my brother, but that's all I need to know of."

"What do you me…never mind." She giggled to herself.

* * *

A/n: It's good now, lolz. as in beta aproved, lolz. ummmmm....yah, don't know what to say, lol...yes...that was a repeat of the last A/N...hehe

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	5. One Of Them

****

One Of Them

* * *

**A/N: real quick. There is some texting in the end. It's more in a text word format, aka, you=u. I'm sure most of you will understand it :) Review/message if you don't understand something and want explaining. **

"The judge is bound to go easier on you if you help us." Trista tried to convince the man.

"So? I'm already going to be in the slammer."

"What do you have to lose?"

"What do I have to gain?" He retorted. "I want a lawyer."

Those magic words. The words that made any officer shut up. She turned around and walked out. "How's Harry?" She asked her boss.

"He'll live. This guy has horrible aim. It hit him in the shoulder."

She sighed in relief. "Good. I'm going to talk to Serena. She quickly left to find her blonde friend. "Hey Serena."

She immediately jumped up. "What did you find out?"

"He lawyered up. But maybe his lawyer can convince him."

"I hope so." She said sitting down again.

Darien grasped her hand lovingly and Raye wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He took a deep breath. "If she were to have to be moved again, could I get a new identity too and go with her?"

"What? No! Don't ruin your life because of me!" Serena protested.

"I've already lost you once for seven years. I can't lose you again."

"I'm going too." Raye added. "And don't think you can change my mind.

She sighed. "You guys don't have to do that."

"Sere, we love you and don't want to lose you." Darien said.

"Not again." Raye added.

She nodded, tears prickling. "Thank you." She hugged both. "I love you like my sister." She released Darien to fully hug Raye. "And I just love you." She released Raye and pecked Darien on the lips.

"I'll see what I can do, but hopefully it won't even come to that."

Serena yawned.. "I'm so tired."

"I'll have an officer help you to a safe house."

"Safe house?" She asked.

"Obviously you can no longer be Usagi or Serena, well for now. Basically we'll give you a new, _temporary, _identity and move you to a secluded, unknown place."

"So I have to leave?" Serena asked solemnly.

"Until we get him to talk...which he should. He's going to be up for two counts attempted murder. One of those being of a cop."

"So he's okay? That guy who tried to protect me?" She asked hopefully.

Trista nodded. "It only hit his shoulder. But you remember the man who shot you the first time?"

Serena thought for a few moments until her face lit with recognition. "It was him."

"That's three counts of attempted murder. Our DA can convince a jury that the bullet that hit my partner was meant for you. Therefore, turning that into two counts in itself. If he and his lawyer are smart, they'll tell us where everyone else is."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

She only nodded. "It's my job." She smiled. "But really, it's no problem."

"So when do I have to get shipped to the safe house?"

"Well as soon-"

"Trista, he's agreed to talk. His lawyer convinced him." The DA said as she appeared behind Trista.

"Why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable in my office?" She suggested. "You remember where it is Serena?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll come down as soon as we get the info." She said rushing to follow the DA.

The three stood and Darien immediately embraced Serena. "Yay! I can have my best friend back!"

"Not necessarily." She backed from Darien's hold. "They have to catch the gang first."

Darien slipped his hand into Serena's and squeezed reassuringly. "They'll get them."

"I hope so." She said leading her two companions to Trista's office.

...

"So why didn't you tell me?"

Darien shrugged. "As I said earlier, we didn't know what to do. She ignored me afterwards. And I didn't know if she just wanted a onetime thing or what. It all happened so suddenly."

"When?"

"After the wake. We talked almost all night. When she left, I offered to walk her home because I didn't want her walking alone."

"You didn't go out for a jog the next morning, did you?" He just shook his head, glancing to the sleeping blonde in his arms. "Well good for you. You need to get out there."

Both looked to the door as it opened. "Good news." Trista stopped upon seeing a sleeping Serena.

"She had a long day at work." Darien informed.

"What's the news?" Raye asked.

"Our suspect spilled all. We're lucky, it's a small group. Only six people he said. Seven including himself. He gave us the location, but while we obtain the team to get them, we need to put Serena in a safe house. I'll be going with her, and we'll have two police, undercover of course, patrolling the area as park rangers."

"Can I go?" Darien asked.

"It's not for the best."

"I'll call into work and tell them I'm going on vacation to visit my sister."

"And all my friends know I'm visiting my brother." Raye spoke up. Trista looked to her. "Of course I want to go too."

Trista sighed. "It's not the best plan of action."

"I won't back down."

"Yes Darien, I know." She rubbed her temples in thought. "Okay, but you have to do it discretely. I'm going to go to the store and get some stuff for Serena." She glanced to her wrist at her watch. "Darien, go get probably three or four days worth of clothes. It doesn't hurt to have extra. Raye, where are your clothes?"

"I had them dropped off at Darien's."

"Go with him and get yours. Meet me back here in an hour."

"What about Serena?"

"I'm leaving her here with protection. She's safest right now in the station. My boss is going to keep a good eye on her."

Darien and Raye just nodded as Darien gently shook Serena awake.

"Ehh." She complained. "I don't want to get up yet." She said snuggling into Darien's side more. "This doesn't feel like my pillow." She lifted her head up as she heard laughing around her. "Oh. What's going on?" She asked sitting up fully.

"You fell asleep." Darien announced.

"Well obviously." She giggled. "What's going on?"

"The guy spoke. He told us everything. We're all going to a safe house while a team is put together to get these guys. Darien and Raye are getting some clothes and I'm running to get some for you."

"What about me? What am I doing right now?"

"I'm leaving you in the hands of my boss."

"But-"

"He's going to keep a good eye on you. You're safer here than out with us until we go. We'll be back within the hour, I promise."

"Okay. What time is it?" Serena asked. "3 in the morning."

"No wonder I'm tired." She said with a yawn.

"Let me go introduce you to my boss." Trista said leading Serena out the door. Raye walked out the office with Trista behind her. "You coming, Rena?"

"We'll be right there." Serena said when she felt Darien grab a hold of her arm and hold her back.

"I want you to take this." He handed her a cell phone. "And if anything happens, call me, text me, do something. Okay?"

"Nothing should happen."

"Even when we get to the safe house. I don't want anyone to know you have it if something were to happen. Keep it in your bra or something. Have it on you at all times."

"Okay."

"Send me an empty text if someone is after you or something and I'll come after you."

"Okay Dare, I get it."

"I'm sorry. I just…I can't lose you again."

"I know. I don't want to lose you either."

He bent down and met her lips with his in a passionate kiss. "I love you." He whispered as they broke apart.

She put the device down her shirt and checked for abnormalities. "I love you too." She stepped back. "Look okay?"

"What kind of question is that?" He asked sheepishly.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. It looks fine. You can't even tell." He said walking to her. He slipped his arm around her waist and walked out with the other two.

"Serena, this is my boss, Matt."

The blonde extended her hand. "Hi."

"Good morning Ms. Tsukino."

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Trista said.

Raye hugged her friend. "See you soon."

"I'll be back as soon as we're done." Darien said giving her a light kiss.

"I'll be fine. Go get your stuff."

The three quickly walked out the door and Serena turned back to the man in front of her. The two just stared at each other. "So…" Serena said, unsure what to do.

"Why don't we go into my office? You can hang out there until everyone gets back."

"Where is everyone?" She asked looking around the relatively empty building.

"Well this is the building where the witness protection officers work out of. They're more day time workers. We only have a few people that work the midnight shift, and we only keep three officers on duty here. One day, one night." He said leading her down a long hallway.

"This doesn't look like it's on the way to your office." She said after a few more feet of walking. She could see one door at the end of the hall, and she doubted it led to an office.

"I like to be separate from the others. My office is pretty secluded. That's why Trista left you with me. We're basically alone."

"Oh." She was getting nervous. _Something isn't right._ She quietly pulled out the phone and sent a text to Darien. **_Sumthin n0t rite. He leadin me down weird hall…_**

"We're here." The phone lit up. **_Wat is it? Do u wnt me 2 cum bck?_**

He opened the door and she looked inside. It was pitch black, but from what she saw, it didn't look like any kind of office.

**_Yes. Blk room, n0t office._** She shoved it back in her bra before the man pulled her into the room.

"You're going to tell me what I need to know." He said slamming the door shut behind them. He flipped a light switch. The room was still dim, with one table, and different items that were unfamiliar to Serena.

_Storage room maybe? _She thought to herself. "What are you talking about?"

"Where did your boyfriend keep his stash?"

"Y-you're one of t-them?" She sucked in her breath and the phone fell to the hem of her shirt. She grabbed it. **_He 1 of thm. Help._**

He pulled his gun from its holster. "Took you long enough. Now. Where did he keep it?"

* * *

A/n: Okay, copied from my email and the enters didn't put, so I had to do go through this again...lol...hope you enjoyed! Review please!!!

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	6. Just so you know AN

Okay, It's that time of the year. I'm a senior (yay!) and my last day of school is on Wednesday (6/3) and I have finals Tuesday and wednesday, so I will be busy studying for thoes. I have commencement 'rehersals' that are mandatory on thrusday, friday off, then commencements saturday and the all night party after commencements over night and yah...so i don't think I can work on either story much over the next week (minus thrusday afternoon and friday) so I'll try, but no guarentees. I know a lot of you hate these A/N's in a chapter and someone keeps getting pissed, but hey, I like to let you guys know what's going on as to why I'm not updating...i like to be prompt with my updates...and if I'm not, i like you guys to know why so you don't lose interest in my stories.

Thanks for reading this!  
SailorMoonForever


	7. Dreams

****

Dreams

* * *

Darien swiftly turned the car around and called Trista.

"Darien! What are you doing?" Raye asked holding on for dear life as her brother sped down the road.

"That Matt guy. He's one of them."

"WHAT!?"

_"Hello?"_

"Trista, it's Darien. Serena just text me. Matt is one of them."

"No."

"I'm telling you. He took her to a dark room. No office."

"Fuck."

"I'm on my way back."

"Don't do anything. I'm going to call the authorities and get there myself. You'll only be putting yourself and possibly her at risk."

"Just please hurry."

"I'm working on it."

…

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't even know he was into all that until that night." Serena had since backed against a wall, the man towering in front of her.

He slammed his hand into the wall right next to her face. "You'd be wise to tell me the information I want to know." He held up his other hand holding the weapon. "Or it'll be your life."

She had tears pouring down her face. "I don't know!"

…

"I want you to stay here and wait for Trista." Darien told his sister as they stood next to Trista's office. "Okay?"

Raye nodded. "Bring her back safely, Darien."

He just nodded before running off. "Where the fuck is she?" Darien asked himself running down halls. "She said something about a long hallway." He told himself. He then spotted a long hallway to his right and began running down it. _Sorry Trista. You're too late._ He said as he heard screaming.

"I don't know!"

_Serena!_ He then heard a horrifying sound. A gunshot. "Fuck." He ran full force into the door, knocking it down instantly. He looked for Serena only to find her against the wall, crouched down, knees against her chest sobbing. The man in front of her held the gun pointed up. _A warning shot?_

He moved to get up, but the man pointed the weapon at his head. "Move and die."

"Let her go. She doesn't know anything."

"She knows everything I need to know. Now shut the fuck up!" Darien stood up. "I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

"She doesn't know anything."

"Dare, please. Go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Too late for that." Matt muttered before firing a shot.

Serena immediately bolted to Darien's side as he fell backwards from the impact. Serena immediately placed her hand over the wound in his chest. "Dare, please. Don't die."

He grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Run. Get away."

"No." She had tears pouring heavily down her face. "I'm not leaving you."

"Sere." He said weakly. "Go. If you stay, you're just going to get hurt."

"I can't do that. I don't care if I die. I'm not leaving you." He coughed a little, Serena seeing blood coming from his mouth. "Dare." She cried. "Don't die on me. Please."

"I-I love you."

"No. You're not dying. You're not allowed to."

He let out a weak chuckle. "Unfortunately, you can't determine that."

His grip on her hand loosened. "No." She whispered. "NO! DARIEN! DON'T LEAVE ME. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME." She sobbed. "DARIEN!"

**Someone shook her roughly. "Serena." **

**Her eyes fluttered open. She was breathing heavily; sweat forming on her forehead and tear marks on her cheeks. "W-what?" **

**"Sere." A silky masculine voice said from beside her. **

**"D-Dare?" **

**"Who did you expect?" She looked around her. She saw a dark room, the only light coming from a window next to where she was laying. She then looked to the man next to her in the bed. She was laying on a soft king size bed with silky sheets draped over her body. She bolted to a sitting position and hugged him tightly as she began crying. **

**"Whoa. What's wrong?" **

**"You're alive." **

**"Yeah, I know. Though if you keep squeezing me like that, I won't be for long." She let him go and hit him playfully. "Now what was all the screaming for?" **

**"You were dead. How did we get here? Where is _here_?" **

**"Are you feeling okay?" He felt her forehead. "We're home." He placed his fingers of his right hand on his left wrist and felt his pulse. "And I'm sure not dead." **

**"But, but..." **

**"Take a deep breath and close your eyes." She did as told and her memories of her life flooded her mind. Her dates with Darien, her wedding day, the birth of their baby girl. "It was a dream." **

**"What was?" **

**She leaned forward and hugged him again. "It was more of a nightmare." **

**"You were screaming a lot." **

**"Well basically after our night when I was 16, we didn't talk to each other. You went back to California. I got involved with this guy who did drugs. I was with him and a mob attacked us. I was put into the witness pro tection and placed in California. I got a job where you worked, but since we hadn't seen each other, you didn't recognize me. I didn't recognize you until you were on the phone with Raye because she was upset because all the girls thought I was dead. And then we went to a dinner, Raye came to visit, my secret was revealed, the mob was after me again, I was taken to the police station, the boss was keeping an eye on me, you came to save me because he was one of the mob members, and he shot you, you were dying, and, and..." **

**"Shhhhh." He gently rocked her. "Everything's okay. I'm fine." He placed her hand over his chest on his heart. "Feel that? That's my heartbeat. I'm alive and well." **

**"I love you." **

**"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "No more of Andrew's famous ice cream sundaes before bed for you." **

**"I second that." **

**"And no more working late." **

**She smiled lightly as a wail was heard. "Oops. Guess I woke the baby." **

**"Darling, I think you woke the neighborhood." He chuckled. She hit him playfully again. "Go get Rini before she does wake the neighborhood." **

**"And why don't you?" **

**"Because I'm tired." She said burying her face in the pillow. **

**He chuckled at his wife's words. "Next time it's your turn." He said getting out of bed. Her only response was a wave of the hand. ****"Get some rest." **

**"If you'd shush I'd be able to." She said into the pillow. **

**He picked up the child and crawled into bed. Rini proceeded to crawl onto her mother's back. "Rini, it's time for bed." She groaned turning over holding the baby so she wouldn't fall. She placed her on her own stomach. She cuddled her daughter as the family of three drifted to sleep again. **

**Serena's dreams were filled with dreams of her future. Rini's high school, her prom day, her wedding day. Peaceful dreams.**

* * *

A/n: Okay, hope you don't completely hate me at the moment, lol. Keep an eye on it, this isn't the last chapter! Let me know your thoughts! PS...the bold is explained in the AN of the next chapter

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	8. Reality

**Quick AN: Suggested read!!!**: I understand some of you may be confused, but I changed the AN to the last chapter...read it again if you want. It'll be explained more at the end of this chapter so i don't ruin anything :D

**Reality**

* * *

**Serena woke up the next morning with a stretch and a smile. She looked to the left contently as her husband had a protective arm draped over the baby between them with his hand resting on her waist. She lifted her hand to brush some stray hairs from his closed eyes. They then fluttered open. **

**"Morning." He breathed lightly. **

**"Morning." **

**"Did you get some sleep?" He asked as he carefully sat up. **

**She nodded. "Definitely." **

**He stretched as the baby between them moved a little. "What are the plans for the day?" **

**She shrugged. "Meet up with the others." She suggested. "I'll meet with the girls and you can meet up with the guys. It's been a week since we've hung out." She noted. **

**"I can take Rini." **

**"Doesn't matter. I'll see what the other girls are doing with my lovely nieces and nephews." She stood up. "What do you want for breakfast?" **

**"Whatever you want to make." **

**… **

**"I'm so glad you had this idea, Rena." Lita said as she stretched her arms. **

**"Well it's really because I wanted to tell you this story." **

**"Story?" Raye asked. **

**"About this crazy dream I had last night. I mean, it was really weird." **

**"Well?" Mina asked, always up for the next gossip. **

**"Okay, so remember what happened between Darien and me when we first met?" **

**"If this is going to be your story, I don't want to know." Raye said covering her ears. **

**Serena moved Raye's hands. "No. But so in this dream, after that, we didn't talk. Like I was afraid he'd hate me and he thought I hated him or something so we just didn't talk and he moved back. Well then a few years later, like a month ago in this time period. I had been dating this guy Rubeus-" **

**"That guy from the liquor store?" Lita asked. She nodded with a laugh. **

**"Yeah, him. Well we were dating for like three months I believe. We were taking a midnight stroll when these guys surprised us. They screamed get him and stuff like that. Rubeus told me to run, so I did, but one said to not let me get away. I was chased then shot. After that, I was put into the witness protection program. After a week in there, Trista helped me get a job at the hospital Darien ran. He of course hadn't seen me in years so he didn't recognize me, but Raye called because you all thought I was dead. You called and he said your name trying to get you to calm down. That's when I recognized him. Well we got to be friends, and he was telling his other friends how he 'fell in love' with me after that night. We started dating and he took me to a charity dinner for the witness protection, but he surprised me with bringing Raye in town because she was so upset. He told me a moment before she showed up. She recognized me so I ran. Well one of the guys that was after me started running after me. Apparently he was there. So after a chase, he was caught and taken to the station. Trista, the lady on my case, was going to take Darien, Raye, and me to a safe house until they got the necessary information out of the guy. After that was done, Trista, Darien, and Raye went to get some stuff for the safe house and I was left with the boss. His name was Matt, and apparently a leader of the gang. He took me to some room until Darien got back. I had text him about my suspicions. We ll when Darien got back, Matt, he – uh – shot Darien." Her voice got quieter. "He was dying in my arms. So close to leaving me, but that's when I woke up." **

**"Whoa." Mina said. "That's one crazed dream." **

**"Dare woke up to my screaming his name. Telling him not to leave me." She said tiredly. **

**"One eventful dream." Raye smirked. She then reached over the table and smacked Serena's cheek. **

**"What the hell!" Serena screamed.** Her eyes closed in pain as she went to move her hands to rub the spot she'd just been slapped, but her arms were bound. _What's going on?_ She asked herself. She opened her eyes again to see a darkened room and a familiar man standing in front of her.

"You're awake. It's about time." The man smirked.

"W-what?" She asked lazily.

"I want to know where he kept everything."

"What are you talking about? Everything was just a dream!"

"Welcome back to reality, bitch." He slapped her again. "Now where the hell is the money, whore?"

"Look." She breathed heavily. "I never knew that he was mixed in with that stuff." She sighed. "I didn't know he did anything other than drink until that night. He never told me." She said, eyes growing teary. _What the hell did you get me into?_

/\\//\\//\

"W-where's Serena?" His voice asked the moment his eyes opened. He then noted a throbbing pain in his chest.

"Darien!" Raye said jumping up to his side. "You're okay!"

He nodded. "Where is she?"

She let out a chocked sob. "H-he took her. We don't know where she is right now." She said quietly.

He reached out with his left hand to grasp one of hers. "She's strong. She'll get out of there safely." He reassured.

"Trista's tracking her down now."

"WAIT! That cell I gave her, she's bound to still have it on her. Where's my cell phone?"

"You gave her one of those tracker phones?" Raye asked as she pilfered through her brother's pants pockets. She found the device and handed it to him. He pressed some buttons and the phone began beeping. He sat up and ripped the different things off him. He carefully slipped the IV out as a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Chiba, we need to finish assessing you."

"I'm fine." He said standing. "Raye, turn around." She turned, knowing her brother was about to change. He pulled off the gown and pulled on his clothes.

"I have to insist-"

He just turned and glared at her. "I'll be back later and you can check up on me then. Don't you think I'm plenty capable to keep track of my health status?"

"I'm just trying to do my job."

"And that will be recognized. Thank you, but I'm going to leave and you can't change my mind."

She just nodded as the brother and sister clan rushed out of the room. "Raye, call Trista."

"On it!" She said punching some numbers. She waited for the ringing before handing the phone to her brother. "Your car is in your space."

"You brought it?"

She nodded. "Had to get here somehow."

"Hello?"

"Trista, there's a tracker in her phone I gave her."

"Good, we're getting nowhere. Where is she?"

"This says on the Louise between Tom and Jerry." **(Don't ask, couldn't come up with anything else XD)**

"I'm on it. There are a few warehouses there."

"We're on our way."

"No, you need to relax Darien. That bullet was centimeters from killing you."

"Trista, there's no use in trying to talk me out of it. I'll check back in when Serena's safe and sound." He heard her sigh as he got in and started the car.

"They're not too far; I have a swat team on their way."

/\\//\\//\

His belt met her skin harshly again. "Tell me where it is you lying whore." He said, obviously losing his temper.

Serena's head was drooped. She had large red streaks over her body from where the belt had repeatedly hit her skin, various open cuts, and tear streaks on her cheeks. She just shook her head. "I don't know." She breathed. "What happened to Darien?"

"He's dead. The bullet killed him. If you would have just told me in the first place," He whipped her again. "He'd still be alive."

"No." She whispered. "He's not dead."

"Sure is deary. He died when I knocked you out."

"No."

He got closer, his face nearly against hers. "Are you going to talk or do I have to force it out of you?" He asked as he placed the blade of a knife he was holding flush against her cheek.

"I don't know anything!" She screamed back at him.

He slapped her over the cheek he just cut before walking to the door. "I'll be back, bitch, and I suggest you watch your mouth when I do return."

She dropped her head again as the door slammed shut. She tried moving her arms again, but her wrists were burning. Her toes barely touched the ground as she hung and her legs were tied to the wall somehow as well. "Darien, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I love you." Her head shot to her left as she heard some noise. A window was there and it was currently being cut. _What the hell?_ She thought. She struggled to get free again, but her wrists and ankles just ached more.

"Stop moving, we're going to get you out of here." A man – who Serena guessed came through the window – whispered to her. "And keep quiet."

"W-who are you?" She whispered. "I'm with the swat team. We're going to get you out of here." He said cutting the ropes that bound her arms and legs. He then picked her up seeing as she was about to fall to the ground from her legs being so weak. He carefully walked over to the window and handed her to the other man on the outside. Her eyes drooped shut.

The man now holding her shook her gently. "Come on. Stay with us."

Her eyes slowly opened. "T-there's no will to live. Not-not with Darien dead." She said weakly, tears brimming.

"Everything will be okay." He said taking her to an ambulance nearby.

…

"Darien, here." Raye said pointing to a warehouse where many cop cars and a few ambulance stay.

Darien hurriedly got out of the car and rushed over to where he saw a man carrying a female. "SERENA!" He screamed as he recognized her for sure.

"D-Dare?" She asked as she heard her name. She tried to look around but couldn't see anything. She felt herself being lowered to a gurney and put inside an ambulance

"Sere."

She heard him say lightly as he approached her. She looked towards her feet and saw Darien standing there, relief, pain, and love in his eyes. "I-I thought you were d-dead."

"I'm perfectly alive."

"And bleeding." A medic said as he unbuttoned Darien's shirt. The gauze covering his bullet wound had completely been soaked through with blood. "Get in. You need to be in the hospital." He said ushering Darien next to Serena.

"Darien!" Raye called.

"We're taking him to the hospital ma'am."

Darien tossed his keys to her. "Meet us there." He immediately regretted that decision as his chest throbbed with pain.

"Sir, don't make any sudden movements. It looks as if you've pulled your stitches. What happened to you?" The medic asked as the doors were shut.

"I was shot. I don't know what happened in the hospital." The medic moved to assess his wound. "No, treat her."

"Dare-"

"Sere, I'm fine." He looked down and adjusted the gauze. "I – uh – just pulled my stitches." He found some clean gauze pads and pressed it to his chest with a hiss.

"Sir, you should really let me look at you."

"I'm a doctor, owner of the hospital we're going. I'm perfectly capable of assessing my own wounds. Now help her." He ordered.

"I wish you weren't so suborned." Serena sighed as she lowered her head and the medic began assessing her wounds. "All he did was whip and cut me."

"Well we need to check them out. It looks like most the cuts have scabbed over." The medic said moving some of her clothes as Serena blushed. She heard Darien chuckle. "What?"

"You. I remember that night and all you did was blush."

"I'm not one to go flaunting my body."

"I know, I know." He said leaning his head back.

"Dr. Chiba, don't fall asleep."

"I know, I know." He repeated.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I-I thought you were dead. You were dying in my arms."

"Do you know what happened?"

"He said he knocked me out." She gave a small laugh. "You know when he knocked me out I had a dream. I dreamed that you woke me up out of a screaming frenzy. Apparently we were married, with a daughter, and you woke me up because everything that happened was a dream.. I was telling the girls about it and Raye leaned over the table and smacked me, but I guess it was Matt waking me up."

"Odd." He said weakly.

"Dr. Chiba, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said breathlessly.

The medic held a stethoscope to Darien's chest then hit the body of the ambulance towards the front. "Pick it up." He shouted.

"W-what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Collapse lung." Darien breathed as the medic responded at the same time.

"Lay across here." The medic ordered as he pointed to the seat they were sitting on.

"Put him on here." Serena said moving to get up.

The medic helped Darien onto the gurney as he stopped breathing.

* * *

A/n: So more of an explination. I was replying to a review when I came up with the idea to make the her waking up after Darien being shot and thinking it all a dream be a dream in itself. lol...i told the review i thought of something evil for the story and i hope this isn't too evil. I did have only one review who seemed slightly disappointed wiht the story...but yah, it's not over yet!!!!! Hope you don't completely hate me for doing this! and ya, that's refering to Darien who stopped breathing. Just a warning, I'm no doctor, I only watch doctor shows...like right now I'm watching House, so I don't know all about it. I'm using my best knowledge (again, from tv hospital shows) so don't hate me if I get something wrong.

***So I just recieved a review from someone who was slightly confused as to what was the dream...the REAL dream started when she was woken up by Darien last chapter. She really is in witness protection. everything with the mob after her is real. the dream was her being married to darien and them having a daughter. I'll make it easier, I'll go back and bold the dream. It may confuse future readers, but it'll make more since for everyone...hopefully...sorry for any confusion...hope this clears it up! The part that says Raye slapped her was really in her dreams. Matt slapped her and she invisioned it as Raye...it's hard to explain, it made since in my head at the time...I'll have to fix it up...**

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	9. Phone Call Home

**Phone Call Home**

* * *

Darien's eyes widened as his airway got tighter. "Can't breathe." He breathed.

"Dare!" Serena yelled clutching his hand.

"Ma'am, please back up." The medic said gently ushering Serena back.

The ambulance halted to a stop suddenly, causing Serena to lose her balance. The back doors opened up.

"What do we have?"

"Darien Chiba, 26. Suffering from a collapse lung."

"He's head of this hospital." A nurse spoke up as they rushed him inside.

"Ma'am." Another doctor said. "Nurse Tsukino?"

Serena just nodded. "Well, kind of."

"Come on, let me check you out." She said holding out his hand for her to take.

She carefully grasped her hand and got out of the ambulance. "I want to stay with Darien and make sure he's okay."

"We need to patch you up first, and then I'll take you to see Dr. Chiba."

"Fine." She said walking into the hospital. She ushered her into the exam room and began cleaning her cuts.

"Serena!" Trista shouted as she entered the room.

"I'm sorry; you must have the wrong room." The doctor said as Trista embraced the girl.

Serena shook her head. "It's a long story Dr. Mizuno, but I am Serena."

Dr. Mizuno looked up and stared at the girl. "Serenity?"

Serena shot her head back to the doctor and stared in shock. No one knew her real name other than those close. "H-how do you know my real name?"

"Serenity Luna Selene?"

Serena got up and backed against a wall. "W-who are you?"

Trista jumped between them, drawing her gun.

"Whoa." She put her hands up. "You don't recognize me?"

Serena just shook her head.

"Amy's mother. Dear, I changed your diapers."

Serena thought and her eyes widened in realization. "Andrea?" Dr. Mizuno nodded. "Trista, it's okay. She's one of my old friend's mothers."

Trista relaxed and put her gun away. "Sorry."

The blue haired lady nodded. "Now Serena, I thought you died."

"Witness protection." Trista answered.

Dr. Mizuno walked to Serena and embraced her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"I knew your real name the whole time! I'm surprised I didn't realize something." Serena giggled.

"Worry affects our brains in mysterious ways dear."

"Can I go see Darien now?"

"Sure. I've done everything that needs to be done. He's in trauma one I believe."

"Thank you." Serena said as she walked out of the room. She quickly rushed to the room Dr. Mizuno instructed. She opened the doors to see a doctor and a nurse next to Darien. "How is he?"

The doctor glanced up to her. "Ah, nurse Tuskino. We had to put in a chest tube. He suffered a collapse lung, probably from his GSW. After he was admitted, he just up and left, ignoring Nurse Smith's suggestions to stay."

"He's suborned. Will he be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "He should be perfectly fine."

"Thank you." She nodded with a smile. She walked over and grasped his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Come on Dare, wake up." She whispered lightly.

Trista walked in and pulled a chair up to Serena. "Here."

"Thanks." She said pulling it under her.

"How is he?"

"The doctor said he should be fine."

"When will he wake up?"

She heard a groan from in front of her. "How about now."

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a freight train?"

"Because Mr. Chiba, you had a collapsed lung and decided to leave the hospital."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Other than being worried to death about you that is."

"I'm glad." He squeezed her hand. "You should get some sleep."

"I should be saying the same to you."

"Darien!" A third female voice said as she entered the room.

"Hey Raye."

"How are you?"

"I'll be better in a few hours."

"Serena, we should get you to a safe place." Trista spoke up.

"I'm not leaving him."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll be fine. You go get safe."

She shook her head. "I'm perfectly safe right here. There's security here if we need it. I can let Mary know not to let anyone know what room you're in. I won't move from your side."

"You're so suborned." He laughed slightly.

"Just like you."

Trista's phone started ringing in the background.

"How are you feeling?" Raye asked standing next to Serena.

"In pain."

"Well maybe if you would've listened-"

"It's been established Raye." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll let her know. Of course. Bubye." She flipped her phone closed. "Great news."

"What?"

"They caught the mob. They're in high security prison right now."

"That's great!" Serena smiled.

"What happens now?" Raye asked.

"Well the officers will interrogate them, and then we'll go to trial. The officers found drugs in their place, so we defiantly have them on that."

"What about me?" Serena asked quietly. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, you're going to have to testify as to what you saw the night of Rubeus' murder and every encounter with them since. Then Darien will have to explain what happened with his being shot."

"So, I'll have to face them?" Serena asked quietly.

Darien squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It'll be fine."

"Darien and I will be there for support." Raye said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She sighed in relief. "C-can I call my family?"

Trista nodded. "Sure."

"My phone is in my pants pocket, wherever those are." Darien offered.

"They should be under here." Serena said as she looked under the gurney. She grabbed the bag that held his clothing and pulled out the cell phone. "I'm going to go into the next room."

"I'm coming." Trista said.

"With all due respect-"

"I'll watch from the right here." She said referring to the door that connected the two rooms. "I don't want to leave you completely unguarded yet."

Serena nodded as she clutched the device and walked into the next room. She dialed the familiar number and listened as it rang.

"Hey son, did your sister get there okay?"

_He still talks to mom and dad?_ She smiled lightly at hearing her father's voice. "She's safe and sound." She said lightly.

There was a pause. "Who is this? I know this isn't Darien."

"Daddy."

She heard a growl of frustration. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not going to take kindly to you stealing a cell phone and making crank calls to a family who lost their daughter." Her father said angrily.

"Daddy, it's me."

She could tell he was getting sad. "Look, I'm going to call the police. My daughter died."

"No daddy. It's me. I swear to it!"

He paused again. "Rena? That can't be you."

"It is daddy." She said with a sad smile.

"My baby girl's alive?"

"Safe and sound. Well, for the most part."

"Ilene, pick up the phone!" He called to his wife. "Hold on."

"Hello?" Her mother's voice rang in her ear.

"Mom." Serena said happily.

"Serena?"

"It's me, mom."

"My baby girl."

"Daddy just said the same thing."

"What's going on? I thought you were dead." She asked.

"It's a long story. C-can you guys come?"

"We're on our first flight out." Ken said. "How'd you get Darien's phone?"

"Again, long story. I'll explain everything when you guys get here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"You know where Darien lives?" She assumed.

"Yes."

"That's where I am."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"How'd you know it was Darien's phone?"

"Caller ID."

"You still talk to him?"

"Yah. We kept in touch with him ever since he left after his mother's funeral."

_That long? _"Oh, okay. I love you guys."

"I love you too." Both her parents said at the same time. She could tell both were close to tears. "We'll call when we get in." Ilene said.

"I love you guys so much." She repeated, tears falling from her eyes.

She heard a smile behind their voices. "We love you too."

"I've got to call the girls now. Please come soon."

"Already practically out the door." Her father humored.

"Bye daddy. Bye mom."

"See you sweetie."

"See you honey."

* * *

A/n: Okay, still no word from my beta yet, but I don't think it's completely horrible, lol. Sorry for the lack of kick-butt excitement, and I'm pretty sure some of the medical things in the chapter are incorrect, but I'm sorry. It's midnight, and I'm in a slump. Writer's block for both this story and PP. Also a bit down. My bff is moving to Pennsylvania tomorrow...well later, and yah...long sad story. I'll update as soon as i get over the slump. Ideas would help - possibly - but I do have a grad party this weekend that I must prepare for, so I'm not sure when I'll get an update out. I'll try doing it soon, but no pormises. Hope you liked this chapter though. Please review with how you felt about it! And I'm completely open to any ideas anyone wants to offer!

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	10. Girls

**Girls**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I love you guys."_

_"I love you too." Both her parents said at the same time. She could tell both were close to tears. "We'll call when we get in." Ilene said._

_"I love you guys so much." She repeated, tears falling from her eyes._

_She heard a smile behind their voices. "We love you too."_

_"I've got to call the girls now. Please come soon."_

_"Already practically out the door." Her father humored._

_"Bye daddy. Bye mom."_

_"See you sweetie."_

_"See you honey."_

Serena felt a tear run down her cheek as she stared at the phone. She hadn't realized just how much she missed her parents. She quickly wiped it away as she dialed Amy's number.

"Hey Darien. How are you?"

"I-it's not Darien."

There was a pause. "Who is this?" She asked confused.

"Amy, it's me."

"This can't be." She paused again. "Rena?"

"The one and only."

"Wait, what? No-"

"Please Ames. Can you three-way Lita? And have her call Mina or something. I really don't want to say this three times."

"S-sure." She said, still in shock.

Serena listened as Amy explained to Lita to call.

"Why so urgent Ames?" She heard Lita ask.

"Just do it."

"Oh God. What's wrong? Someone die?"

"No. Quite the opposite. Just call Mina, please."

"As long as you promise someone's not dead."

"I promise. You'll be quite happy with what you and Mina will hear."

"Okay. Hold on."

Serena smiled as she heard the ringing tone.

"Hey Leets." Mina said half-cheery.

"Still down girl?" Lita asked.

"Of course. What do you expect? It hasn't been that long. I miss her."

"Hey Mina." Amy said announcing her presence on the phone.

"Oh, hey Ames. So what up with the three way chat?" Mina asked.

"Actually, four way chat." Amy said.

"What?" Lita and Mina asked at the same time.

"Hey girls." Serena said with a sly grin.

"Who-" Lita stopped, pondering.

"That's not Rena." Mina said. "This isn't funny."

"Mina, it's me. I promise you."

"OH MY GOSH RENA!" Lita and Mina's voices screamed in unison.

Serena held the phone away from her ear as the questions from all three came at once. "Guys, hold on. Slow down. I can't answer all of your questions at once."

"Sorry." Came three replies.

"It's okay."

"So me first." Amy spoke. "How did you get Darien's phone?"

"I'll explain everything when you guys get here."

"Here?"

"I'm with Darien. I was moved here. After the whole thing with Rubeus, I was put into witness protection. They moved me here."

"So you've talked to Raye?" Mina asked.

"I'll explain everything when you get here. You guys can come, right?"

"Of course we're coming!" They all shouted.

"Um, hold on." Amy said.

The three remaining girls listened in.

"Rena, your parents are at my door." Amy said as they heard a door open. "Mr. and Mrs. Selene. What are you two doing here?"

"You're on the phone with Rena?"

"Yah."

"We've got three extra tickets for you Lita, and Mina. We're on our way to Rena." Serena heard her mother announce.

"Thank you so much!" Amy screeched.

"THANK YOU!" Lita and Mina yelled.

Serena heard her parents laugh. "Be ready in 10. We'll be there soon."

"We love you Serena."

Amy put the device on speaker.

"Love you guys too." She smiled.

…

"How'd the calls go?" Raye asked as she saw a teary Serena walk back into the room.

"I'm officially deaf." She giggled.

"I thought I heard someone screaming." Raye joked.

"They're on their way."

"Who?" Darien asked.

"All of them." Serena smiled. "I miss them."

"What'd your parents say?"

Serena pulled up a chair. "Daddy was going to call the police. He couldn't believe it was really me." She glanced to Darien. "Speaking of Daddy, _son_, why didn't you tell me you were talking to my parents?"

"Oh – uh – well I had to have a way to check up on Raye without her knowing."

"Hey!"

"Just to make sure everything was okay when I left. And I wanted to see how you were doing." He said looking Serena in the eyes.

"I didn't realize you cared that much." She said sorrowfully.

"Okay everyone, Darien needs to rest. We're moving him to another room." Dr. Mizuno announced as she walked through the doors.

"Everyone's coming tomorrow." Serena announced as she stood. "My parents and the girls."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Darien gave a light chuckle.

Serena bent over and lightly pecked his lips. "Don't get worse on me tonight." She stood and smiled. "Wait! I don't have to leave."

"Just because you work here doesn't mean you can stay."

"No, but I work tonight."

"No you don't." Darien said. "When I called off for my 'vacation' earlier, I called you off too."

"Damn."

"Go get some rest." He took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Fine, fine."

"You can stay at my place. You too Trista." Darien offered.

"I think I need to do some damage control first. I'll send a car over to watch your place, but I have to get back to HQ." She gave Serena a hug. "Call me if you need anything, but get some sleep."

"Will do."

"I'll call for the car now, follow you to his place, and wait for the car."

"Bye bro." Raye said giving her brother a light hug. "And no more getting shot."

"I'll try."

"Love you." Serena smiled.

"Love you too."

"Come on love bird, I'm tired."

"You know it's already tomorrow."

"We're going to sleep through the day."

"Then it'll be like old times with our slumber parties. Stay up all night and sleep all day."

Serena and Raye smiled as they walked out of the room.

Trista laughed. "See you later Darien. You call me if you need anything either."

"Will do. And you call me if anything changes with anything."

"Will do." She said his statement. "Gotta follow them. See ya." She said before following the two girls.

* * *

A/n: Okay, there's the girls reactions. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed with this chapter. In a little slump. Lots of personal stuff...but i'm leaving in a few days. I'm leaving on vacation for 10 days on July 2nd, so I won't have much time to write while I'm away, then i'm back for 5 days and gone again for a week. so I'm pretty much gone almost the whole month of july, and that second trip, I won't be able to write at all. I'll be playing with little munchkins all week...I CAN'T WAIT!!! But yah, sorry again, and please feel free to PM me with suggestions. It's always nice to hav ea little input from my readers!

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	11. Relocate

**Relocate**

* * *

"Serena, you do know we have to relocate you no matter what, right?" Trista said as she sat on the couch with the blonde and raven haired females.

"W-what?"

"You can't do that!"

"You said they were caught!"

"Yes, but this is a mob we're talking about. They could have underground members or could've gone to another mob for assistance. You're life is still in danger. You have to go."

Serena stood abruptly. "NO! I won't go! I refuse to be pulled from my family, friends and loved ones again! They just found out that I'm still alive, and now I have to be pulled out of their lives again? NO!"

"I had a lapse of judgment. I shouldn't have let you call them."

Serena shook her head. "I don't care. I'm not going!" She yelled before running up the stairs. She wasn't sure where to go, so she picked a room she noted had a lock and ran in before slamming the door and locking it. She pressed her back against the door and slid down it. She pulled her knees to her chest and dropped her head. She stayed like that, sobbing, until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

/\\//\\//\\//\

Raye sighed. Serena hadn't come down from the room in two days. Everyone would be arriving soon – turns out their plain had been delayed because of a huge storm in the middle of the US, and Darien was going to be sent home today. She had to go get him. She was worried because Serena hadn't eaten anything either. Serena had been lucky when she picked the room. There was no key to the room as it was her brothers, and it had a connecting bathroom. Other than food, she had no immediate need to leave the room. She walked upstairs and knocked on the door to which she received no reply. She was worried her best friend might be dying. "Serena, please. Give me some hint to know you're okay."

She received a reply – if you could call a grunt a reply. Raye shrugged; at least Serena was still alive. She knew she couldn't do much to get her friend out of the room.

"Rena, I have to go get Darien from the hospital. I know he'd like it if you came."

Serena said nothing in response.

"Please?"

"Leave me alone." She said tiredly.

"Alright. I'm going to pick him up. He won't be happy. Everyone is going to be here soon." She held her ear to the door waiting for a reply, but she received nothing. She sighed before walking away.

…

Serena sighed as she heard the footsteps walk away from the door. After she had woken from when she cried herself to sleep, she went to the bathroom she discovered to wash up. She used the restroom and had decided to take a shower. She was overdue for one and her smelliness was irritating her. She just redressed and walked back to the room. It was then she took in the appearance. It was mostly dark. Ocean blue walls with a slightly darker carpet. It was extremely soft beneath her bare feet. The bed was a king sized bed with midnight blue bedding. Serena swore it could have been the exact shade of his eyes. This was definitely Darien's room. She blushed. She hadn't meant to intrude on Darien's personal space. She sighed. She didn't want to face Raye. She couldn't knowing she was going to just be pulled away from everyone she loved again. _Forever. _Tears sprung to her eyes. She made her way to a small couch that was the same shade as the bedding and slumped onto it. Where she was currently sitting. The only time she got up was when she had to use the bathroom, but being that she hadn't eaten or drank anything in over 48 hours, that didn't happen too often.

…

"Where's Serena?" Darien asked as Raye drove the car.

Raye sighed. "She – uh."

"What's wrong?"

"She locked herself away in your room."

"What? Why the hell would she do that?"

"Trista told her that she'd be relocated with a new identity. She'd have to leave again."

"She can't be taken away!" Darien protested.

"She ran upstairs after arguing with Trista and must've looked for a room with a lock. She's been in your room since the day we left."

"What about food?"

"She hasn't eaten."

"Trista can't take her away."

"I know." Raye said sadly. "We can't let that happen, but she was right. What if those people who are after Rena contacted another group? She could be dead the minute no one's watching."

"Then we'll have someone with her at all times."

"Darien, we can't have everyone change their lives just to be at her side."

"Then I'll move with her to another country."

"You're just going to leave everything you have?"

"I love her Raye. Nothing is going to change that."

Raye just pondered what he had said until they reached his house. When they arrived, five people stood on the doorstep.

"Look, that must be them." Lita said rushing to the car that just pulled up.

"Where's Rena?" Amy asked noting only two bodies in the car.

Raye sighed. "Inside."

"We rang the bell." Ken said.

"She's locked herself in Darien's room."

"Why?"

"She's going to have to be relocated. Trista said she shouldn't have even been allowed to call all of you. She's upset that she has to leave everyone."

"So she's locked herself in a room?" Ilene asked worriedly.

Raye nodded.

"How long has she been there?" Mina asked.

"Just over two days."

"We have to get her out! This can't be healthy! Has she eaten anything?" Ken asked, outraged.

Raye shook her head. "No."

Darien just listened in silence. He had to do something.

"What do you mean locked herself in a room?"

"My bedroom has a lock on it. She must've looked for a room no one would be able to get into." He then thought of something. He pushed past everyone, unlocked the door, and ran up the stairs to his door. He knocked on it.

All he received were sniffles.

"Sere." He called.

He heard a chocked sob. "Go away." She cried.

"Just come out and talk."

"NO! I'm just going to have to leave again! I'm just going to stay here until Trista comes back to pull me away from everyone I love." She cried.

He pulled out his key ring a silently took off a key. "You forget this is my house and that happens to be my room you're locked in." He waited a moment for the information to sink in. "I have a key." He said sticking it into the lock. He twisted it and opened the door. His room looked the same, but it was darker. She had closed the shades and left the lights off. He just closed the door behind him and locked it. He spotted her, head buried in a pillow, on a couch to his left. He walked over and sat next to her. "Serena, look at me."

"No." Came her muffled response.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her around to him. As her body was pulled from the pillow, it shot to his chest as she cried harder.

Darien just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "It's all right." He whispered.

She shook her head in his chest. "No. I have to leave my family, friends, and you." She cried. "Trista said if I don't, I'm still in danger."

"I'll go with you."

"No. I don't want you to throw away your life for me."

"I have no life if you're not with me." He looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, but still."

He silenced her by placing his finger over her lips. "Let's not talk about this now. There are six people downstairs who miss you. Let's get you down there. We'll talk about this later."

She just nodded. He took her hand and pulled her up before leading her down stairs. She didn't let go of his hand until she saw her friends and family. She immediately shot into their awaiting arms and cried into their embrace.

After a few minutes of the group hug, everyone released each other and they all took seats.

"So…" Amy started.

"What happened?" Mina interrupted.

So Serena explained the whole story.

"And so here we are."

"But you locked yourself in a room?" Ilene asked. "That was uncalled for."

"That's only because I have to be taken away from everyone again. Trista said they have to relocate me with a new identity. The mob that is after me could have very well talked to another group and that group could come after me." Serena sighed. "I can't handle losing all of you again." She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Her mother hugged her tight. She didn't want to lose her daughter again. "B-but if it ensures your safety…" She trailed off.

Serena shook her head. "No. I can't do it again!"

Darien walked from the kitchen, where he had immediately gone after Serena began talking with everyone. He brought a tray of food. "Sere. You have to eat something."

Serena shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"This isn't good for you. You have to eat something sweetie." Ken said.

"I won't."

"Don't make me have everyone hold you down while I force feed you."

Serena stared up at Darien wide-eyed. "You wouldn't."

"Hold her down please." He said simply.

The four girls each grabbed a limb.

"Yes, I would."

"Alright! I'll eat something." She gave in.

Darien nodded and everyone released her. He handed her a sandwich. "I made plenty, and can always make more. Help yourselves." He offered as Serena just stared at the food.

Her stomach grumbled. She slowly took a bite.

"Well?"

"I'm still not hungry." She protested.

"Finish the sandwich." Darien ordered.

She continued to eat it as Darien took a seat next to her. "Just don't go to fast. Your stomach isn't used to the food after being empty for two days."

She slowly nodded and continued eating, watching as everyone began conversations to inform her of what she had missed while she was gone.

* * *

A/n: They're here...honestly, I had no idea how that chapter was going to go...I didn't even think I'd have her run off somewhere, but that's just how it came out of my fingers, lol...hope it didn't disappoint! as most know, I'm going away next Saturday, so this will probably be the only update until then. I wanted to get an update before I left though...same with PP and off to work on B. Please feel free to PM me with suggestions. It's always nice to have a little input from my readers!Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	12. Sleeping Arrangements

**Sleeping Arrangements**

* * *

"So Mina, you can have this one." Darien said as he passed by a room. No one noticed the time until they heard Serena snore at Darien's side. They looked outside and noticed the moon high above the Earth. It was already midnight.

"Thanks Darien." She gave him a half hug since she had her suitcase in one hand. "Night everyone." She said opening the door.

"Night." Everyone called.

"Amy, you can have this one across the hall. Lita, this one can be yours." He pointed to the door next to Mina's.

Each said their goodnights and left to their rooms.

"You can give Ilene and Ken my room. It's got a bigger bed." Raye offered.

"It's true. All the bedrooms have a smaller bed minus my room and Raye's. Hers is our father's old one."

"You don't have to give up your room dear." Ilene said.

"It's alright. I'll take my old room. I insist."

"Alright, alright." Ilene gave in. "Thank you."

"Just let me get my suitcase out of there." She said quickly walking through a door.

Serena moved from her spot at Darien's side to hug her parents tightly. "I missed you guys."

Her parents hugged her tightly. "We missed you too." Ilene said.

"We love you." Ken added.

"I love you too."

The three broke apart.

"It's all set." Raye said coming out.

"Alright. We'll be right in there if you need us." Ilene said before giving her daughter one more quick hug and walking to the room.

"K mom."

Ken kissed Serena's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"And I love you." Ilene added.

Serena giggled. "I love you too."

"Goodnight." Ken and Ilene said before walking to the door.

"Night." The other three called.

Raye gave a hug to Serena. "Night girl. Night bro."

"Night." Both said as Serena released Raye.

Raye quickly walked into her room and closed the door.

"And there's a room right next to mine for you." Darien said pointing to a door.

"Okay." She said with a hint of disappointment.

Darien heard a hint of sadness in her response. "Or you could take my room since you made yourself comfortable in there recently."

"No. I don't want to kick you out of your own room." She protested.

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist as he placed his forehead on hers staring her straight in the eyes. "Or we could share my bed. It's a big bed just for me." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd like that."

He closed the gap between their lips. "Then let's get to bed." He said pulling her into his room.

She walked into the room with him and sat on the bed.

"I'll be right back." Darien said before disappearing into a closet. He took some clothes to the bathroom and reemerged wearing just a pair of sweats.

She blushed. She didn't have any clothes to wear.

Darien sat next to her and ran his hand through his hair. "Guess we need clothes for you."

"I don't have any."

He walked to his closet and came back out with a shirt in hand. "You can wear this." He offered.

It was a simple light blue button down shirt. She took it. "Thanks." Then disappeared into the bathroom. She took off her shirt, bra, and pants, and then put the shirt on. It was more like a short dress, reaching a little shorter than mid thigh. She walked back out to see Darien pulling back the covers of the bed.

"How is it?" He asked looking back to her.

"It's a little short." She said pulling the bottom of it down. The arm of the shirt slipped off her shoulder as she pulled it down, causing the top of the shirt to reveal the top of her breast. She blushed.

He chuckled. "It's alright. If you're uncomfortable, I can sleep on the couch or another room."

"Do you have any more pants I could borrow?"

"They would all be too big on you." He noted.

"Then it's okay." She had a grin. "It's not like you haven't seen everything anyways." She giggled.

Darien wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "Don't tempt me to see it again." He whispered huskily.

"What if I want you to see it again?" She whispered back before crashing her lips to his.

The kissed was filled with passion as Darien backed Serena up towards the bed. He laid her down and moved to lie on top of her. His fingers skimmed her outer thigh until it reached the shirt. It traveled under the shirt until it reached her panties. He broke the kiss. "Fancy panties?" He asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "I've grown up since I was sixteen Dare." She said pulling his head back to hers. Her hands traveled his bare chest until they reached the drawstring of his pants. She began pulling the string until his hand stopped hers.

"I don't think so." He whispered. He moved his lips to nip her ear. "I'm running this show." He said huskily. He grabbed her hands and held both above her head with one hand before the other traveled back to her panties. He hooked his finger through the side of the thong before pulling it down. His lips continued to assault her neck with kisses, trailing them across her jaw, to her mouth, down to her neck and back to her ears. That was her sweet spot. She went crazy when he was near her ears. He pulled her thong down her legs until they were at her feet and she kicked them off. He released her hands to undo the shirt.

Once he had it unbuttoned, he helped her sit up and took it off. He brought his head down and began assaulting her left breast with his mouth.

Her back arched, pushing the mound into his mouth more, and let out a deep moan. She then stopped. "Dare." She said grabbing his face and picking him from her chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"M-my parents. They're right next door." She whispered.

"Guess we'll have to be quiet then." He whispered before pecking her lips.

"Just don't drive me too crazy." She whispered with a giggle.

"We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: ****This is a chapter I had to edit because of cracking down on their posting rating policies. They don't allow sexually explicit decriptions on the site. So I changed and edited that out so I can continue providing stories for my fans :)**

**Thanks for reading SailorMoonForever**


	13. Proposals

**Proposals**

* * *

Serena's eyes opened from the invading light coming from the window. She turned to the man next to her and her eyes met his deep ones.

"Morning." He whispered before pecking her lips.

"How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes."

"Oh."

"Guess it didn't matter about you having nothing to wear to bed." He smirked.

She blushed. "Guess not."

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

Darien groaned inwardly. He reached to the floor and grabbed the shirt Serena wore the previous night. "Here." He handed it to her then got up to find his pants.

Serena placed the shirt on and grabbed her panties and replaced those as Darien pulled on his pants.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Coming." Darien called as Serena ran to the bathroom. He opened the door to see his sister on the other side. "Hey."

"Morning. Where's Rena?"

"What do you mean?"

His sister stared at him knowingly. "She's not in the room next to yours, and she's not downstairs. So she's gotta be in here."

Serena walked from the bathroom in her previous day's clothes towel drying her hair. "Hey Raye." She popped next to Darien. "Sorry. I popped in here to take a shower." She smiled.

Darien smacked his forehead, and Raye laughed.

"What?"

"Each bedroom has its own bathroom." Raye said.

She blushed. "Oh."

"It was a nice cover though." She added.

"Just glad it's not your parents here." Darien chuckled.

"So what's up?" Serena asked.

"Your parents are making breakfast. Trista will be here in a few. She called a little bit ago, but she said she's going to need to speak to Serena alone though."

"Whatever she has to say to me she can say to my friends and family."

"Sere. It's probably about moving you again." Darien said quietly.

She just sighed and walked to the bathroom to hang the towel before walking back to the two. "Let's go eat." She said dejectedly before walking past the two and down the stairs.

…

An hour later found Serena sitting on the couch with Trista. Everyone else had gone upstairs while the two talked.

"Does this really have to happen?" Serena asked sadly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. We'll move you somewhere else and give you a new identity. You can start a new life." She tried to sound happy.

"Start a new life without the ones that mean the most to me?" She snapped back.

"I know you don't like it, but it's the only way for you to be safe all the time."

"No one is ever safe all the time." She pointed out.

…

The others all sat in Darien's room by the fireplace. Darien finally opened his mouth. "I don't care what Trista says, I'm going with Serena wherever she is sent." He said sternly.

"We all want to Darien." Ilene sighed.

"You guys have lives. You don't need throw away everything to go with her."

"We're nothing without Rena." Amy said.

Darien sighed. "I've been thinking about a plan, but didn't want to mention it in front of Sere because she'd totally reject it. It would involve you all giving up everything."

They all looked puzzled. "What are you thinking?" Lita asked.

He took a deep breath. "We all uproot and move. We could go to a completely different country and change at least our last names if not our whole names. We could work on selling everything we own and get all the money we have out of the banks and move. That way we could be with Sere. But as I said, you'd all have to give up everything. Any other friends, other family we may have. It'd be hard."

"Well I don't have much." Amy said. "I mean, I'm an only child and my mother works here."

"And I'm an orphan. I don't have anything either, so it wouldn't be a big deal. The only friends I have are all of you." Lita added.

"My parents have passed on." Mina stated. "So I don't have anything. Like Lita, you guys are all I have."

"I only have you and dad. I don't even see dad at all, so it's not that big of a deal." Raye thought. "So it wouldn't be a big deal for me."

"And we only have us and our daughter." Ken said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder who nodded.

"So it wouldn't be a problem for us." Ilene added.

"What about careers?"

"None of ours are permanent." Amy said as the four girls nodded.

"And we can get new ones." Ken said.

"Anything to be with Serena again." Ilene added with a smile.

"But what about you Darien? You own the huge hospital." Mina pointed out.

He shrugged. "I don't care. I don't care about anything if Sere isn't here."

"You seem to have very strong feelings for my daughter young man." Ken stated the obvious.

He sighed and walked to the balcony doors of his room. He opened them and walked out.

"He is very deeply in love with Rena." Raye said quietly. "They both love each other. They have since my mother's funeral."

"I have noticed a deep connection between the two." Ilene mentioned.

Raye nodded.

"I'll do it." Mina said. "I'll move and change my name. Whatever it takes."

"Me too." Amy and Lita agreed together.

"Wherever our daughter goes, we go." Ken stated sternly.

Raye nodded. "I'll go too." She said getting up. She walked over to where her brother was standing outside. "Hey."

"I didn't know you could have such strong feelings for someone. It wasn't that bad when I left after mom's funeral because I didn't know her as well. But when she was Usagi and I got to know her, I just fell for Usa too, but putting the two together." He sighed. "God I love her so much."

"I know Darien. And I know she loves you too."

"But we're going to have to leave her again."

"What about your plan?"

"Everyone will have to uproot. I don't want to make them do that."

"Everyone just said they'd go. All agreed. I'm sure Rena will agree in a second if she knew she could be with her friends. Trista won't let all of us go with her."

"Trista will never agree to it."

"So we'll have to do it discretely."

"Let's go plan with everyone." He nodded and both walked in.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes thinking of how they could pull this off.

"Where should we go?"

"Doesn't really matter."

"What about France?" Amy suggested. "There are some English speaking areas there, so we don't have to worry about learning the language quickly. Plus, if someone were to look, they'd think somewhere completely English speaking."

"Good idea."

"How about you all go there soon. As in about a week. You can sell all your houses and withdraw your money." Darien suggested.

"But what if it takes time to get the houses to sell?" Ilene asked.

Darien glanced to Amy. "What about your mother?"

"I could explain it to her. She could collect the money and bring it over to us."

"She knows some of it. She works with Sere and me."

"Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Every shook their heads 'no.'

"I'll call her later."

"And of course I'll handle the traveling expenses since it's my idea. I know it's a long distance and will cost a bit."

"You don't have to do that." Mina said.

"Mina, none of us exactly have the money to just by a plane ride to France." Lita pointed out.

"It's true." Amy said sadly.

"Then it's settled. I'll just stay here with Sere through the trail, because she's going to have to testify so these guys are behind bars. They obviously found her here, so they may be able to find her with us."

"Can I suggest something tough?" Amy asked.

"What is it?" Ilene looked confused to the blunette.

"Don't tell Rena the entire plan. She'll be too happy and Trista will note a difference. All of us can say our goodbyes and whatnot before we leave. You can explain it to her as soon as the verdict is read then jet out of there. We could leave Trista a note or something so she doesn't know."

"That's a good idea. Rena would be different." Raye thought.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I have her number now." Raye said. "I'll give it to you and you can send her a text after the trail and just say that she's being taken care of and we're leaving. That way she doesn't send a search party or something."

"That's what we'll do then." Darien said.

"Everyone has a passport, right?"

Everyone nodded and Darien sighed in relief. "Good. But we can tell Trista that you guys went home, and since I live here, I stayed for support. You could all start looking for places to live online. Use my credit card for a down payment. We could get a few houses, or everyone get their own. It doesn't matter to me. Just let me know what you decide and leave me the address of my place."

"We could go look now." Amy suggested.

"Good idea. It may take some time." Lita added.

The four girls all walked out the door to Raye's room. She said they could use her computer and laptop to look.

"Could you please wait Mr. Selene?" Darien asked his girlfriend's father.

Ken nodded. "I'll be with the girls." Ilene said.

"What is it son?"

"That's just it. I want to make sure you are okay with me asking your daughter to marry me."

Ken stared into his eyes. They were filled with love and compassion for the topic they were on. "You really love my daughter?"

"More than words can say."

"I know she's had her eye on someone these past few years. The other men she's dated, she never seemed truly happy with them. Now I know why."

Darien nodded. "We met after my mother's funeral."

"I would love it if you were to make my daughter the happiest woman on earth by marrying her." He smiled.

"Thank you sir." Darien extended his hand.

"It's dad now." Ken pulled the man into an embrace.

"Right." He chuckled.

* * *

A/n: Hope you weren't expecting an official marriage proposal from the title...lol...but anyways...I had this...well most planned out. Ummmm...not much to say...watching teh R movie now...it's the sad part at the end :'( Haven't watched the movie in maybe 2 years or so and I still know about 99 percent of the words XD Imma nerd :D lol Let me know what you thought bout the chapter!

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	14. Courtroom

**Courtroom**

* * *

The group of people ate lunch in silence. Serena was still upset that she had to leave, and the others didn't know what to say to help her. They knew it would all be alright as long as they weren't caught, and it was a pretty fool-proof plan.

Darien nodded to Ilene who then spoke.

"Serena dear."

"Yes mom?" She asked looking to her mother.

"We think it'd be best if we all went back home." She said with a sad look. She didn't like lying to her daughter.

"What!? You guys can't leave!"

"The trial is next weekend, and we just thought it'd be better. We shouldn't get too attached when you're going to have to leave." Ken added.

The look on Serena's face killed all of them.

Her eyes began watering. "Fine. You all can just leave me."

"Sere, it's for the best." Darien placed a hand on her shoulder. "If they're around, anyone who could be after you and watching you may begin to target them as well." He thought up.

"I guess you're right." Serena sighed. "I should just leave so you're not put in danger either."

"No. I've told you, I'm going with you. Wherever Trista moves you, I'm going too."

The girls – minus Raye – sighed at the romance.

"Alright. I guess he's right though. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"You know we love you to no end, right?" Amy asked, needing to say something.

Serena offered a small smile. "I know. And I love you guys too."

"We can drive them to the airport if you want Sere." Darien offered.

She nodded. "Yah."

…

Serena hugged her four best friends tightly. "I love you guys." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

They all released. "We love you too." They all said at once with tears in their eyes. They laughed at the response.

"You guys are too close." Serena smiled.

"We all are that close." Raye reminded.

Serena looked to her mother who immediately engulfed her in a hug, tears falling on Serena's shoulders. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mommy." She said lightly, tears falling from her eyes.

Ilene stepped back and Ken took her place hugging Serena.

"I love you pumpkin."

She laughed lightly at the nickname her father hadn't used since she was a little girl. "I love you too daddy."

He released Serena and looked to Darien. "Take good care of my daughter, son."

Darien nodded. "Of course."

Lita looked at her watch. "Our plane should be boarding soon. We still have to get our luggage checked in." She said, hating to spoil the moment.

Serena nodded. "You guys should go."

Everyone looked sadly at Serena. They wanted so badly to just tell her everything, but they knew they couldn't. They'll be with her soon enough, they just had to keep telling themselves that.

Serena watched with sad eyes as the group of six walked beyond the gates to go get ready for their departure. As soon as they were out of sight, Serena turned into Darien's chest and began crying. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around her, providing the most comfort and support he could offer.

"I can't believe I'll never see them again." She sobbed.

He tightened his arms and rubbed her back. "It'll be alright. Somehow, everything will turn out fine." He said quietly.

/\\//\\//\\//\

As soon as the plane landed, Ilene invited the four girls over.

"We know a good realtor. We can contact her to sell our houses. She's pretty fast too. You all need to have everything packed by Saturday. That gives us two days. I'm going to give the realtor a call and see if she can squeeze us in today."

"Sounds like a plan."

Ilene nodded as she picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

…

"Thanks for squeezing us in on such short notice Sandy." Ilene said to a light brown haired woman.

"It's no problem. Sounded pretty urgent."

"It kinda is."

"Okay, well I can have these houses on the market by the end of the day. I'll just need keys to show clients. When can the buyer move in?"

"We'll be out of here in two days. We'll actually be moving to another country, but Amy's mother will collect the money."

"Alright. Will I be meeting her?"

"She actually doesn't live in this state. But I can give you her number. She'll be in town tomorrow."

"That's fine. Can you call tomorrow when she comes in? I like to know who I'm working with."

"Sure."

"Alright. I have all the information I need. I'll go get these in the system."

…

"Just tell me what I need to do." Serena snapped. She had lost her patience. Trista said she'd be relocated as soon as she was done testifying. She didn't even get to see the verdict! She was told to go home and collect a few things before Trista would meet them there and take her to her new life. She stood outside the doors of the court room dressed in a nice blouse and skirt. It had been two weeks since her friends and family had been forced out of her life _again._ She had even contemplated ending her life because she wouldn't get her friends and family back, but Darien had found out and begged her not to. Telling her that the girls and her family wouldn't want her to do that. He watched her constantly for a week after that to make sure she wouldn't do anything. And too top everything off, she'd been feeling horribly sick for a little over a week now.

"Just as we rehearsed. Just say what you know. Don't look at the defendants, it'll be easier. If you need a focus tool, just look at Darien." Trista offered.

_Darien. _He was the only reason she hadn't killed herself. Trista finally agreed to let Darien go with her. At least she'd have someone to start her life over with.

The doors opened and a court officer said her name. She walked in lifelessly and was sworn in. She took the stand and listened as the attorneys asked her questions. She answered all of them, the defense attorney grilling her, but she just answered, all with no emotion in her voice. She didn't have a point to.

Darien being the doctor he was, knew what was happening. Serena was entering a state of depression. It killed him to know. He knew it was from seeing her friends and family, then being pulled from them again. He wished he could just pull her in his arms and tell her it would be fine. They were over in France right now settling in their new houses. But he couldn't. She would be different and Trista would know something was up. He was pissed when Trista said the trial had been pushed back a week due to another pressing case. Today was her last day of testifying and Darien could've jumped with joy from the anticipation. He knew as soon as she was done and Trista dismissed them to get their stuff, he'd be able to tell her exactly what was going on and he wouldn't have to see the depressed look on her face any longer. He was so lost in his thoughts that he completely missed the whole questioning of his girlfriend.

"You may step down." The judge said lightly.

Darien looked up as Serena just nodded, stood, and walked his way. He quickly stood and walked out of the courtroom with her.

"Alright, I'll be at your house in an hour, Darien. An officer is waiting there for you guys." Trista informed.

"Thanks Trista." Darien offered.

"Thanks." Serena said dejectedly.

Darien just escorted Serena from the courthouse and to his car. He was surprised. The realtor Ilene had hired already had all the girls and Serena's parents' houses sold. Amy's mother had collected the money and even took it to France. She moved out with them all. He started the car and began driving to the airport. Serena didn't even notice until she heard airplanes. She looked up and saw the airport in front of them.

"Dare, where are we going?" She asked confused.

A sly grin graced his lips. "A little surprise." He said parking the car. He quickly got out, pulled her out, and grabbed the small bag in the back. He then pulled her inside.

"W-what?"

"Just shush and follow me." He went to the counter and began speaking to a lady.

"Here are your tickets, sir. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you." He turned back to Serena. "Just one more thing." He pulled out his phone, pressed some buttons, and turned it off.

"What's going on?" Serena demanded.

"I'm working on keeping you Serena forever."

"What are you talking about?"

He pulled out the tickets and showed the destination to her.

She read the country and gasped before flying into his arms. "I love you." She squealed.

"I love you too. Now let's go. I'll explain everything on the plane." He said before pulling her towards the gate.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so I hope you don't hate me for seeming to rush it so much, but I couldn't think of what else to write. If you guys are disappointed with the chapter, let me knwo and I'll rewrite some if not the whole chapter...uhhhh...It is a little shorter then I usually write, but I wanted to get an update out there and thought it'd be a good place to stop...again, if you're disappointed, let me know...be honest please :D I also don't like writing courtroom scenes much either, so that's why it's mostly Darien's thoughts during Serena's testamony. Not much else to say...

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	15. Lessions

**Lessions**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Here are your tickets, sir. Have a nice flight."_

_"Thank you." He turned back to Serena. "Just one more thing." He pulled out his phone, pressed some buttons, and turned it off._

_"What's going on?" Serena demanded._

_"I'm working on keeping you Serena forever."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_He pulled out the tickets and showed the destination to her._

_She read the country and gasped before flying into his arms. "I love you." She squealed._

_"I love you too. Now let's go. I'll explain everything on the plane." He said before pulling her towards the gate._

Darien handed the tickets to the flight attendant.

"Have a nice flight Mr. and Mrs. Shields." She said before handing the stubs back to Darien.

"Thank you." He said before pulling a confused Serena behind him.

Once the plane had taken off and the two were comfortable, Serena looked to Darien. "Shields? Dare, what's going on?"

"Alright, long story short, everyone was too upset to have you out of their lives again, so we all talked and decided we'd all move so we can be with you."

Serena just stared at him in disbelief. "So they're…?"

"Currently in our destination living in their new houses."

She reached over and hugged him tightly. "I love you. I can't believe they gave up their lives for me."

"They love you so much Sere. They all said they didn't have much else here, so they'd move. They only have each other and you."

"What about Amy's mom?"

"She's over there too."

"And my parents?"

"Them as well. They're just waiting for you."

A tear fell down her cheek. "You guys all did this for me?"

He nodded. "We'd do anything for you. Let me explain a little more. That day when they left, while you were talking to Trista, I had everyone in my room. We talked and I suggested this whole thing. They looked for houses and got their tickets. I suggested they leave that day because they had to sell their houses. They went back home, contacted a realtor, and put their houses on the market. It didn't take long for them to sell. Amy's mother took the money to them a few days ago. Then all we had to do was wait for you to testify and we were out of there. We're not changing our names drastically. Just our last names. Your parents changed theirs to Tsukino, Amy's is Anderson, Lita's is Kento, Mina is playing off as your cousin, so she's a Tsukino too, and Raye and mine are Shields."

"Why did that lady call me Shields though?"

"Raye bought the tickets for us so it wouldn't be traceable from my computer. She just put that name for the name on the ticket." He shrugged. He really didn't know why. No one knew of his plan to propose to Serena other than Ken and possibly Ilene if Ken had informed her.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" She asked, slightly furious. "Obviously you knew how upset I was!"

He sighed and placed a hand over hers. "I wanted to, I really did. But you would've acted different and Trista would've noted something different about you. It killed me to see you the way you were Sere, but I knew I couldn't say anything. Believe me, I was about to, but you seemed to be a little better after Trista said she'd move me with you, so I figured you could hold out until today."

"You're probably right. I would've been different." She looked back up to him. "So do I have my own house too?"

"That's a question I have for you."

"What's that?"

"How would you feel about moving in with me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

She flung her arms around his neck. "YES!" She then brought her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before kissing her again.

…

Darien gently nudged the blonde leaning on his shoulder. "Sere."

She remained motionless, but a light snore escaped her slightly parted lips. He chuckled. He gently shook his shoulder. "Sere." He said again.

This time, her mouth closed and her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Wha?"

"We're almost there. We'll be landing in a few minutes." He said lightly.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"Few hours."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"About two hours or so. I usually don't sleep on long trips, even long car rides."

"Oh." She said absently as she yawned again. "You weren't uncomfortable, were you? I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She blushed.

"It's alright. It was just my shoulder."

"We will begin our decent in about five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts, raise your snack trays and put your seats in their upright positions." The woman said.

Another voice started speaking. "Nous allons-"

Serena looked to Darien confused about the foreign language.

"We're in France, remember?"

"Oh no, will I have to learn the language?" She panicked.

"Amy thought about that, we're in the area that speaks mostly English. We'll be fine. Though it wouldn't hurt for you to know a few things."

"I know oui oui."

"Yes yes?" He chuckled. "Seulementun oui."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "Huh?"

"I took a little French in high school."

"What did you say though?"

"Only one oui. I can teach you a few things. We'll start out easy. Repeat after me. Je."

"Je." She said with ease.

"M'appelle."

"Maple."

"Try again. M'appelle."

"M'appelle."

"Good. Serena."

"Good. Serena." She smiled.

"Ha-ha. Now put it all together. Je m'appelle Serena."

"Je m'appelle Serena."

"You just said my name is Serena."

"Yay! Je m'appelle Serena."

"Now, try this. J'ai."

"Jay."

"Use the sound from when you said je, just put an 'ay' sound at the end. J'ai."

"J'ai."

"Right. Now vingt-deux."

"Huh?"

"Vingt-deux."

"Vi-ngt-duh."

"Almost. Vingt-deux."

"Vi-ngt-de-ux?"

"Yup. Now say it together. J'ai vingt-deux ans."

"That last word is new."

"You can do it. Stop complaining."

"J'ai vingt-deux ans?"

"Yup."

"What'd I say?"

"Technically, I have twenty-two years. But it's the same as saying, I'm twenty-two. It just is different to the French. The je m'appelle one is technically I am called."

"Weird."

"That's what people who speak French as their first language think about English."

"True."

"One last one before we get there. Je suis."

"Je suis."

"Engagé."

"Engagé?"

"Yup. Je suis engagé."

"Je suis engagé. What's that mean?"

"We have now landed. Thank you for choosing International Air."

"Nous avais-"

"Let's go."

"Wait, you didn't tell me what je suis engagé means yet."

"I'll tell you later." He smiled lightly as he led her off the plane.

* * *

A/n: The end was fun to write. There you go. Serena knows the plan. Wasn't exactly sure how to have her handle that, but there it is. The little 'lesson' at the end was a complete spurr of the moment kinda 'let's write that' deal, lol...but hope you liked. I did get to French 4 in high school, but haven't taken a day of French since my sophomore year, and that was two years ago, so this is putting my knowledge to the test. I checked my spelling with online translators, and i knwo thoes aren't always the most realiable, but like i said, i knew how to say 'my name is' and 'i'm blank years old' before writing this, so i knew thoes were right, just had to double check my spelling. As for the last translation, he didn't tell her because it'd ruin the surprise he has for her. But for thoes of you wondering pronunciation (can't spell...it's 2 in the AM...lol) i'll put that below...the best i can at least :D

Seulement (s-ul-mont): only**  
**Un: one  
Oui (wee): yes  
Je (idk a fenetic...use the j sound in bonjour...idk...sorry): I  
M'appelle (ma-pel): Technically...am called  
J'ai (same as the beginning of Je-ay): I have  
Vingt-deux (Van-duh **the duh has like a french accent to it...sorry again, horrible at this**): twenty-two.  
Ans (more just like awn kinda?): Years  
Suis (su-i): am  
Engagé (in-gauge-ay): engaged :D

That's why he couldn't tell her...sorry for the bad phenetic spelling...yes, i realise i spelt it differently in the spellings, but I'm spelling it phenetically :D lol...neways, it's hard for me to describe what they sound like, super sorry. There won't be much French in this story because I'm bad at French and don't want to have to refresh my memory a bunch in this story :D

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	16. Congratulations

**Congratulations**

* * *

Serena stared at the house in amazement. It was beautiful. It had a large yard that was two stories. It was huge. "It's beautiful."

"I've only seen it once. It is amazing. There's a pool in the back."

"Where does everyone else live?"

"Everyone is in this neighborhood, but that's all I know."

"What about me? Where am I supposed to stay?"

"Well that's up to you. You could live at your parents; get you your own house..." He let the sentence hanging.

"Or…?"

"You could live with me."

She stared at him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no. I was just making sure you were telling the truth."

He pulled her close, his face inches from hers. "I'd never lie to you about something like this." He whispered.

"Then of course I'll move in with you." She grinned before closing the gap.

"We need to go shopping. New furniture and food. You can design the place if you'd like."

She shrugged. "Alright."

"Let's get these in." He said lifting a bag he was holding. "You can check out the place and then we'll go shopping."

"Can we visit everyone before we go shopping though?"

"Sure." He said picking up another bag and walked her inside.

"What about Trista and everything back in America?"

"I sent her a text saying that you'd be safe. We were leaving the country and not to look for us."

"She's going to look for me you kwon."

"I know, but come on, France?"

"True." She giggled as they walked into the large house. The floors were completely hardwood as far as she could see. Beautiful cream colored walls. "How many bedrooms are in this place?"

"Only four. But there's also an office, huge kitchen, family room, dining room, basement, and a few spare rooms. The previous owner used one as a play room for her kids, and storage rooms. Let's go explore."

…

Serena sighed as she walked out onto the balcony. She jumped slightly as Darien wrapped his arms around her from behind. They'd finally finished exploring the house and found their room. Serena was happy it had a balcony overlooking the backyard. She looked over it. Right below the balcony was a beautiful garden filled with a bunch of different flowers. There were several trees providing plenty of shade over the backyard. There was a nice in ground pool with a little deck around it. On the other side of the yard there was a swing set with a slide and a little sandbox. _I hope my kids can play on that one day. _She smiled lightly.

Darien rested his chin on her shoulder. "So?"

"I love it. This place is amazing!"

Darien lifted his hand and pointed just past the gate to a figure working on a garden. "Is that Amy."

"Let's find out." She raised her hands to her mouth. "AMY!" She called loudly.

The figure looked up and around, and then it moved closer to the fence connecting their yards.

"RENA?" It called. Yup, it was Amy.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Serena called back before running back into the house. She quickly made her way through the rooms and out the back door and too the fence. She embraced the blunette across the fence.

"When did you get in?"

"About 20 minutes ago. I can't believe you guys kept this from me!"

"I'm sorry! We had to."

"I know, I know." She smiled and released her friend. "So where is everyone? Darien didn't know."

"Well, Raye is over there." She pointed to the house to the right. "Mina next to you guys right there." She pointed to the house on the left. "Lita is across from Raye, and your parents are next to Mina. We were surprised we found houses all next to each other. We talked about getting gates to connect our houses or something."

"What about just opening up the fences to just encase the perimeter around all our yards? That way it's open and we have so much space for whatever. I mean, there isn't much in everyone's yards."

"Yours is the fullest."

"There are a few trees for shade, but other than that, it'd be like a giant open field."

"That's a good idea."

"Do you know French yet?"

"I took it in high school, remember?"

"Oh yah."

"How about you?"

"Darien taught me three phrases. Je m'appelle Serena, j'ai vingt-deux ans, and je suis engage."

Amy stared at the blonde with wide eyes, but Serena didn't notice. "He never did tell me what the last meant."

Darien was at Serena's side in an instant. "Hey Amy."

"Hi."

"So what's engage mean?"

Darien shook his head.98

"Not sure." Amy lied.

She turned to Darien. "Well?"

"I'll tell you later. What do you say we go visit everyone else then go get stuff?"

"Sure. See ya later Ames!"

…

The couple had made their way to all houses, minus Raye's. She was the last one they had to visit before they could go. All the reunitings had been similar. Serena and the other person happy to see each other, hugging, some chatting, and plans to get together later with everyone. She casually knocked on the door. She waited with Darien until the door opened to reveal a man about 6 feet tall with blonde hair that fell into the man's green eyes.

"Bonjour." **(Hello.)**

"Oops, I'm sorry. We must have the wrong house." Serena said nicely. "Oh, I hope you speak English."

The man chuckled. "Oui, je parle en anglais. »

"Oh no!"

Darien chuckled. "Calm down Sere. He just said yes he does speak in English."

"Oh." She giggled.

"But who you looking for? I might be able to point you in the right direction."

"A Miss. H – uh – Shields."

"Raye?"

"Yah, that's her."

"You have the right house then." He opened the door wider. "You look like her friend Mina."

Serena raised an eye brow and Darien took a step in front of Serena cautiously. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man held his hands up defensively. "Calm down. My name's Jason." He turned inside the house. "Raye!" He called.

"Ya Jase?" She said approaching the door. When she saw her blonde friend, she pushed past the two men in her way and engulfed her in a hug. "Hey girl!"

"Hey Raye." She smiled and released the raven-haired girl. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Come on in. Hey Dare." She said hugging her brother.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Hey sis."

She stepped back and everyone walked into the house. "I'm sorry guys, this is Jason."

"We met."

She sat next to him, closer than friends would.

Darien raised an eye brow at his sister. "Who exactly is Jason?"

"Dare! Stop! He's my boyfriend." She smiled. "Jason, this is my obnoxious brother, Darien, and my good friend Serena."

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too." Serena said with a smile.

Darien just crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"Oh no you don't. You are NOT interrogating my boyfriend! I refuse!"

"Fine, since it's our first day here, I'll wait for another time." Darien cast a warning glance Jason's way as he – Jason – gulped in fear.

Raye sighed. "Sorry."

Jason just nodded.

"So? Tell me!"

"What?" Raye asked confused.

"Uh, hmmm. Let's see. I JUST got in town and you have been here what, just under two weeks, and you have a boyfriend!?"

"He helped us all move in. He works with a moving company."

"Awww, that's sweet." Serena smiled.

"That he helped me move in?" Serena nodded. "It was his job."

Serena shrugged. "Oh well." She laughed. "Wait! I want to try this out on a true Frenchmen. Je m'appelle Serena." She smiled.

"Ah, et je m'appelle Jason."

"J'ai vingt-deux ans."

"J'ai vingt-six ans."

"Huh?"

"26."

"Oh. And je suis engagé."

Darien smacked his head.

"That's very nice. Congratulations."

"Congratulations?"

"Yah. That's usually what you say to someone-"

"Who just moved here?" Darien interrupted.

Jason looked to the man confused. Darien shook his head.

Raye was just confused.

"I guess congratulations isn't the right word, welcome."

"Thanks I guess. But why'd you have to interrupt Dare. That's not nice. You know that!"

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"We should get going though. We're going shopping to get stuff for the house." She said standing. She extended her hand.

Jason stood and took her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She then hugged Raye. "We're getting together in a few days."

"Alright. See you guys."

* * *

A/n: I had one person wanting the generals to come in, well here's one of them. Just not the generals because it's not a scout story, but oh well :D lol. Uhhh...not much to say...Jason almost gave it away! lol...not sure how many more chapters, but I know it's coming to an end soon :D lol. So now you guys know about what Trista knows too. uhhh...ya...that it...going on vacation Thrusday, so not sure if I'll ahve an update by then cuz I still have to pack...crap i gota pack...neways and i really wanna update Pen Pals too. Please review! I feel like i'm losing readers to Brothers because i didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and I hope I'm not losing you guys here! LVOE YOU GUYS AND REVIEWS!!!

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	17. Surprises

**Surprises**

* * *

Serena woke up with a groan before bolting to the bathroom and emptying her previous night's dinner into the toilet. "Ugh." She flushed the toilet and proceeded to the sink to brush her teeth to attempt to get the taste from her mouth. Once she could hardly taste the foul taste in her mouth, she walked to the bedroom and put her red plush robe over her white tank-top and booty shorts. She tied the rope around her waist and proceeded to the balcony. She opened the giant doors and walked out taking a deep breath of the air. "It's so beautiful here in the morning." She sighed lightly before heading back in to prepare breakfast for her and Darien. "Maybe I can convince him to get a dog." She smiled. She always loved animals. "Or maybe a kitten." She giggled as two arms snaked around her waist and a head found its way to her shoulder. "Morning muffin."

"I'd like a kitten." He said tiredly. "Morning."

"I'm making breakfast. What would you like?"

"Whatever you want to make."

"Eggs?"

"Sure." He walked to the coffee pot and prepared a fresh cup. "You're up early. It's only 6."

"Speak for yourself." _I don't want him to worry about it. I'm sure it's just a bug._

_A bug you've had for almost two weeks? _Her head asked her.

_Oh shut up. It's a long bug. _She snapped at herself.

_Come on, think. You're a nurse, you can figure out what's wrong with yourself. _

"Having a conversation with yourself?" He asked as he moved to stand beside her.

"Of course."

"What are you thinking so intently about?"

"Nothing special."

"Fine then." He chuckled as she began cooking the eggs. "You never answered my question though."

"What was that?"

"Why are you up so early?"

"Not sure. Probably just not used to the time difference."

"Uh, it'd be about midnight back at home." He pointed out.

"Oh." She placed his breakfast on a plate and held it out for him. _Come on, you know what's wrong with yourself. _She thought a moment before gasping and dropping the plate to the ground, causing it to shatter into a bunch of pieces.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Darien asked, suddenly concerned.

"I – uh – I."

He led her to the couch in the living room and sat her down. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I think I'm pregnant." She said absently. "That's got to be it."

"How do you know?"

"For almost two weeks, I've been getting sick, usually morning time until mid-day, and then it'd get better. Because I was so distracted with everything happening with the trail and whatnot, I didn't even think about it. I woke up this morning and paid a visit to the toilet. It's the only explanation."

Darien engulfed her in a hug. "That's great Sere!"

"Y-you're excited about it?"

He released her from the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "You're not?"

"No, I mean, yes. I mean, I'm excited. I've always wanted children, but I just didn't think you'd be so excited. I mean, we just got back in each other's lives recently, and we just got out of the crazy situation with the mob-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "It's fine. I'm perfectly fine with it if you are."

She leaned forward and hugged him tight. "I am."

"Then after breakfast we'll go set up an appointment to get everything checked out and confirmed."

She nodded into his embrace.

"Let's get that mess cleaned up first."

…

"Mina, stop flirting and let the man do his job!" Serena giggled as the blonde in question blushed.

The other three girls, Serena's parents, and the young, new-found parents were sitting in the newly purchased lawn furniture in the back yard that was becoming larger as they sat.

"So why did you want us over so soon Rena?" Amy asked as she sipped at her tea.

"Yah, you sounded so urgent on the phone." Raye added.

"I'm sorry I pulled you from your boyfriend." She giggled.

She blushed.

"We have to wait for Mina. I don't want to have to say it twice." She smiled.

Ilene stared at her daughter long and hard. Something was _different _about her daughter. "Oh my." She said just above a whisper. Serena glanced to her mother.

"Something wrong mom?"

Ilene smiled a knowing smile. "Oh nothing dear."

Serena's eyebrow rose. "You figured it out, didn't you?" She smiled.

"We'll see."

"What'd I miss?" Mina asked as she took her seat next to Amy.

"Apparently we all missed something." Lita said as she watched the mother and daughter discuss something. "Care to fill us in."

"Well I just wanted to let you guys know something."

"What's that?" Raye asked curiously.

"This giant backyard is going to be put to use sooner than we expected."

Everyone stared at her confused – minus Ilene who just drank her tea.

"Care to elaborate?" Ken asked.

"There's going to be a little one running around here soon."

"You're pregnant!?" Mina nearly shouted.

"Now that the whole neighborhood knows." Darien laughed.

"We went to the doctor this morning and had it confirmed." Serena smiled.

The four girls squealed in excitement.

"I knew it. A mother never forgets that glow." Ilene smiled.

"I'm godmother!" All four girls said at once.

Serena sighed. She knew she would hear this. "Look, Darien and I are going to discuss that later. I'm not that far along."

"Have you guys decided anything yet?" Ilene asked.

"Not really. Just that we're keeping it." Serena said with a smile as she place a hand over her flat stomach.

"Well that's the best decision."

Serena nodded. "So Mina, who were you talking to?"

"His name's Kevin. He was giving me his number when I was yelled at." She said glancing Serena's way.

As the girls gossiped about Raye's boyfriend and Mina's new guy, Darien retreated to his thoughts. _I want to propose soon. Her birthday is coming up, but when am I supposed to get out to get a ring? _He pondered. _I could always tell her I'm going birthday shopping. It wouldn't be an exact lie. I could have someone keep an eye on the house while I'm gone. We need to get an alarm system installed. Hmmm._

"I think he fell asleep." Serena giggled as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Wha?"

"He speaks!" Lita laughed.

"What's going on?"

"What are you thinking so intently about?" Serena asked curiously.

"Just that someone has a birthday coming up." He said sheepishly.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing!" He held his hands up defensively.

"You better not be getting me anything, nor throwing a party." She glanced at the girls with the last statement.

"Fine. No party, but I _am _getting you a gift. At least one." Darien said.

She sighed in defeat. "I'm never going to win."

"But at least it's not a bad lose?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, we had it set up for all our houses to get set up with a security system. They're coming today."

"I was going to go birthday shopping today." Darien sighed.

"You can still go." Serena offered.

"I don't want to. Not yet. Not leaving you alone with strangers."

"I'll hang out with her." Amy offered. "We can get some of the other furniture arranged."

"Thanks Ames."

The blunette simply nodded.

"And you can still go shopping. Even though, you know, you don't have to."

"Oh well, don't bother. You're still not going to win."

Lita saw someone pull into her driveway. "That could be them now."

"Go ahead; we'll supervise the fence building." Mina offered.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll supervise something." Raye giggled.

"Or some_one_." Serena smirked as the other blonde blushed.

"Right, well I'm leaving." Darien said getting up.

Serena stood and followed him to the house. She pecked his lips as he approached the front door. "Just don't go too crazy?" She asked.

"Here, I promise you this. I'll get you only one present."

"Alright."

He pecked her lips again. "I love you." He bent down to place a kiss on her belly over her shirt. "I love you too."

Serena giggled. "Love you too."

He laughed as he walked out of the house.

Serena quickly made her way to her room and opened the balcony. She glanced down to her friends and parents below her. "How about we go swimming?" She suggested as everyone cheered.

* * *

A/n: Okay, odd way to introduce a pregnancy, but oh well, lol. Uhh...honestly, not much more to cover in this story. Reviews loved!

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	18. Beauty and Cliffs

Beauty and Cliffs

* * *

Darien walked into the bedroom quietly carrying a tray of food. He set it on the night stand beside the bed his girlfriend was sleeping in before sitting in his previously vacated seat. He lay down and stared at the blonde who was moving. Her eyes opened and stared at him.

"Take habit of watching me sleep?" She asked as she turned to face him. She buried her face into his bare chest.

He chuckled. "Only on your birthday." He kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday." He said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thanks."

"Now for present number one."

"I thought u said you were only getting me one." She protested as he sat up.

"Only _buying _you one."

She then sat up with her back against the head board. The sheet around her slipped to her legs, revealing her naked body. What could she say; she didn't feel like putting pajamas on the previous night, she was too tired. She heard him groan. "What?"

"You're going to kill me."

She then remembered her lack of clothes. "Oh. I'll go put something on."

"It's fine." He grinned before pecking her lips. "Here." He handed her the tray with pancakes, sausage, apple juice and hash browns.

"This is wonderful, but way more than I'll eat."

"I think I can help you with that." He said plopping a pancake on a spare plate.

"Ohh, so you came to eat all my breakfast too."

"No, just what you don't want." He grinned as they both began eating.

After eating about three pancakes, four sausages, and some of the hash browns, she groaned. "I'm getting full." She said as she dunked another sausage in the syrup. She scooped a glob of syrup and brought the sausage to her mouth, but before she could get it into her mouth, the syrup fell right onto her stomach, just below her belly button. "Oops." She grinned. She moved her finger to wipe it off, but stopped as Darien's hand clasped her wrist. "Wha – oh!" She said as his head lowered to her stomach. She felt his tongue slide across where the goo had landed. She carefully moved the tray to the night stand as he continued to lick at her lower stomach. She brought his head up to hers and crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "Is this present number two?" She whispered as she broke the kiss.

"Actually, this was planned for later, but you, the temptress you are, had to bump it up." He smirked before pecking her again. He slid his hands to her butt and guided her to a laying position as he moved the sheet to uncover her legs. Once she was fully lying on her back, he went back up to hover over her body and began kissing her neck. "God I love you." He whispered before nibbling on her ear. He felt her shutter under his touch. He continued assaulting her neck with kisses before snaking down to her chest.

…

After another two hours, they'd finally left the house on were on their way.

"Where are we going?"

Darien laughed. She'd asked the same question at least ten times already. "The answer will always be the same. It's a surprise." He said as he pulled on the side of the road into a little parking area.

"Okay, where are we?" She asked looking around.

"Jason told me about this place. It's supposed to be beautiful." He said getting out.

Serena nodded and got out of the car, walking to the front of it meeting Darien there. She gasped as she looked out in the distance. "It's beautiful." She said grasping his hand and pulling him further away from the car.

They were on a cliff that overlooked a lake to the left, and forest to the right. The lake washed on shore to a small beach. She looked off to the horizon and saw the water sparkle in the sunlight.

"Almost as beautiful as you." He said kissing her lightly.

"Can we go to the beach?"

"I'd say yes, but I'm sure it wouldn't be a good place for us to go."

"Why not?"

"It's a nudist beach."

"Oh." She giggled. "I'll pass. I want you all to myself." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And I want you all to myself." He stepped back from her a little. "That's why I brought you here."

"What do you mean?"

"I figured for your birthday, I'd tell you what that phrase means."

"Which one?"

"Je suis engagé."

"What's it mean?"

"I am engaged."

"But I'm not-"

He got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. He raised the lid of the box and a beautiful ring sat in the red velvet of the box. "I want you all to myself. No other man to ever be with you or love you the way I do. Will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes. "Yes." She whispered before propelling herself into his arms. "YES!" She nearly screamed.

He sat her on his knee and put the ring onto her finger. It was a simple, yet elegant ring. There was a rose colored heart stone in the center, with smaller diamonds surrounding the heart which was all sitting on a simple silver band.

"It's beautiful."

"Perfect. Beautiful scenery, beautiful ring, and best of all, beautiful fiancé."

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said before picking her up bridal style and spinning in circles. "I have a blanket in the car. You want to relax and enjoy the scenery?"

"Yes. It's so beautiful."

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said before disappearing behind the car, then reappearing with a blanket. He cleared an area on the sandy dirt of rocks and whatnot before spreading the blanket on the ground. He then sat on it and pulled Serena close.

…

Serena placed a hand over her stomach. "So what do you want to name our baby?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Any ideas?"

"We could always go the junior route for a boy."

"I don't know. I mean, if we were to have another boy, would they feel neglected if one was named after me?"

"True, I have no idea. What about Derrick or Darrin?"

"I like Darrin. Girl names?"

"I like Caitlyn."

"Selena or Selene."

"Sounds like my name."

He nodded. "That's why I like it."

She snuggled into his side. "There are so many options out there."

"So which one of the girls do you want to make godmother?"

"I was thinking Raye first, since she's going to be my sister-in-law." She said with a big smile. "Then when we have more-"

"How many kids do you want?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, well I don't know, uh, how many do you want?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I mean, I don't want ten, but I want more than one."

"Right. We'll just see how I feel after having this one."

"K."

"But then after, I was thinking Mina for the second born, since I met her first, then Lita, then Ames."

"It works for me. What if we have more than four kids though?"

"We could always ask Raye again, or even my parents."

"We'll cross that road when we get there. But let's get going."

"Is it that late already?"

He nodded. "Well you woke up late, then after taking care of a few birthday presents this morning, we didn't leave till later. We've already been here an hour."

"Wow. Let's go. The girls are stealing me for dinner. You're coming?"

"If they want me too."

"Of course they'll want you to!" She said pulling Darien up. "Come on!"

"Alright, alright." He chuckled as he grabbed the blanket and followed the blonde.

They quickly got in the car and drove off down the road.

"Dare, be careful." She said as she saw a bend ahead.

"Of course I'll be careful. I always am."

"Sorry, just never been a fan of driving on cliffs."

"It's alright." He said pulling down another road. The car drove down a hill. He motioned out the window showing her the drop which was only a few feet rather than about a hundred foot drop before. "Better?"

"Thanks." She sighed.

He simply squeezed her hand and continued driving down the road. He suddenly slammed on his brakes as he saw a car speeding towards them in their lane. "Hold on!" He said as he turned the wheel sharply.

Everything happened in slow motion in Serena's eyes. She saw the car barreling towards them, felt the car begin to halt, and the car begin to slide sideways before feeling the impact of the other car. She closed her eyes and put her arms over her head for protection as she felt them fall off the road down the cliff she guessed. She opened her eyes after she felt the car come to a stop.

"Serena!" Darien quickly called to her. "Can you hear me?"

She uncovered herself and nodded, looking to her fiancé. "I can."

He sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yah. I'm fine."

He was thankful they landed upright. He then undid his seat belt and opened the door to get out. He surveyed the surroundings to see just lots of trees. He then looked to the passenger side and saw a tree against where Serena's door was. He ducked his head back into the car to see Serena just sitting there. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yah. Just catching my breath."

"You're going to have to climb out this side. You're against a tree."

She took a deep breath. She really didn't need him freaking out on her. "Have you called 911?"

"No." He grabbed his cell phone. "I'll do that now."

"Alright."

He dialed the numbers and began talking to the lady. "Sere, come on, we should get up to the road."

"Dare, I can't get out."

"Why not?"

"There's a branch in my neck."

* * *

**A/N: This is a chapter I had to edit because of cracking down on their posting rating policies. They don't allow sexually explicit decriptions on the site. So I changed and edited that out so I can continue providing stories for my fans :)**

Orig. A/n: Well, I had to have a cliffy. And for anyone saying 'if she has a branch in her neck, 1) why is she so calm and 2) how can she talk/breath/be alive' the answer is simple...she can do all listed in number two because just because something is in your neck doesn't mean it's hitting the wind pipe or anything. and she's calm because she's in shock. I don't know the definates, but it has somethign to do with the body releasing something that supresses the pain or seomthing, so she can't really feel it. More will be explained from her POVish next chapter as to how she noticed it and whatnot. Hoep you don't hate me too much...but I probably won't type another chapter until about Tuesday, because I'm heading to my dads in a few minutes, then tomorrow I have the dentist, my road test (nervous!) and have to get my yearbook from school, OH, and I have to get my books for college, so I have a few things to do, but I'll be working on Brother's next. Please review!

Thanks for reading SailorMoonForever


	19. Hospital

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POLL ABOUT HER PREGNANCY IN MY PROFILE!!! IT WILL PROBABLY BE COMING DOWN BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Hospital

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Sere, come on, we should get up to the road."_

_"Dare, I can't get out."_

_"Why not?"_

_"There's a branch in my neck."_

"SHIT!" He swore loudly before climbing into the back seat. He immediately got behind her and began assessing her neck. "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

He examined the branch and saw it had come apart from the tree. "The branch is separate from the tree. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I didn't want to freak you out and I didn't notice until I saw blood on my clothes."

"Well if you're talking, it must not have hit your vocals. Just don't move your head."

"You should get to the road so they know where we are."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I can't get out. My legs are pinned in too."

"Fuck." He swore softly. He quickly got out and went to the trunk and grabbed a bag. He pulled out a flair and lit it before throwing it up the hill. He saw it land on the side of the road. _Hopefully they'll see it._ He then went back to Serena and sat behind her. "How are you doing?"

"Starting to feel the pain." She cringed.

He reached between the driver's seat and passenger seat and grasped her hand. She squeezed it tightly. "It's alright. Help will be here soon and we'll get you out of here safe and sound."

"What about our baby?" She asked with a broken heart.

"It's unlikely too much damage occurred to the baby. How's your stomach area feel?"

"I can't tell anything weird."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be alright. Just hang in there until help comes."

She just squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed his hand in pain.

...

Darien sighed as the doctor examined him.

"I'm telling you. I'm fine."

"Sir, I need to check you out."

"I'm a fucking doctor! I can take care of myself."

"So you understand I can't just let you walk out of here then."

Dairen sighed. He was right. "Just hurry. I need to check on my fiancé and call our friends and family."

The doctor nodded as he began poking and prodding at Darien.

Darien glanced in the next room where he saw Serena lying on a gurney with doctors all around her, one supporting the limb in her neck. "Do you know anything about her?"

"Just that she'll need surgery to examine the area where the branch impaled her."

"Duh." He sighed. "Sorry. It's just her birthday and all. I didn't want it to end like this."

"I can understand." He placed a bandage on Darien's head. "You appear fine. I'll go see what I can find out on your fiancé."

"Do they know she's pregnant?"

"You told the paramedics, right?"

"Yah."

"Then they should. I'll double check and have them do an ultrasound."

"Thanks."

"Go ahead to the waiting room and call who you need."

Darien just nodded before walking out the door. He grabbed his cell and dialed some numbers.

"Darien, what's taking so long?" Mina's annoyed voice asked.

"Are you doing the dirty?" Lita asked

"LITA!" Three female voices cried at once.

"Girls, quiet down." He said seriously as he rubbed his temple.

"What's wrong? You sound so serious."

"This is serious Raye."

"What's wrong?" Amy's panicked voice asked.

"They didn't get to her did they?" Mina asked.

"No. We were on our way, but someone wasn't paying attention. We got into a wreck. Rolled down a cliff and Sere ended up with a branch in her neck. She was alright, talking and breathing, but I had to be checked out. My doctor is finding out what he can now."

"Oh my gosh!" The four gasped.

"Can you guys come on down to the hospital? I'm sure she'd like you guys to be here when she wakes up."

"Of course! We're on our way."

"Oh, and can you tell her parents? I can't do it." He said sadly.

"I'll call them Dare." His sister said sincerely. She knew this had to be hard on him.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Love you bro."

"Love you too."

"And Darien?"

"What?"

"She'll make it out of this."

"I know." He smiled lightly as he heard the phone click. He closed his and placed it in his pocked, his hand brushing the ring that was in there. He found it after the paramedics had gotten Serena out of the car. It must've slipped off. He sat down before pulling it out. He stared at it as a lone drop fell on the ruby crystal. He hadn't cried since the day he heard she was 'dead.'

"Mr. Shields?"

His head snapped up before he was in front of the doctor.

"We're about to take her into surgery. They'll check on the baby there. We need to get this branch out and make sure it didn't nick any arteries."

"Of course."

"She's awake right now, but we had to put in a tube to keep her airway open. She wants to see you though before she goes in. We don't have much time though."

"Alright." He said following the doctor. Once in the room, he immediately was at Serena's side. He brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Hey love. Everything is going to be okay."

She held up her left hand and pointed to her ring finger.

"I have it right here." He held it up. "I'll keep it until you get out of surgery."

She wanted so badly to say 'I love you' but couldn't no matter how she tried.

He saw it in her eyes. "I love you too, always and forever, but no worries. You'll be fine. You're going to make it through this. It's very minor surgery." A tear slid down her face, but he wiped it away. "You're going to be fine. I love you."

She tried to smile as he kissed her forehead and then she was wheeled out of the room.

"I'll take you to the OR waiting room."

"Her friends and family are on their way. Can I wait for them then get directions up there?"

"Sure. Just tell the receptionist up there who you're here for."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

…

"Darien! What happened? How's my baby? Is she okay?" Ilene asked hurriedly as the group rushed in.

"I saw her a few minutes ago. She was doing okay. Obviously she was a little concerned for the baby, but the doctor doesn't think there was any damage to the fetus. She was intubated to keep her airway open because they were unsure exactly the branch had ended up or how much went in. She's in surgery right now to remove the branch." He explained. "The OR waiting room is upstairs. We can wait there until she gets out."

…

The group of seven sat in the room where Serena lay. All sleepy from being up all night. The door opened slightly and they all looked to see who it was.

"I'm here to check on the baby." The lady said lightly. "Only immediate family can stay in. We have to do a sonogram."

The girls looked at her confused.

"It's a little more personal for the patient." She hinted.

"Let's go get something to eat girls." Ken suggested.

They all nodded and walked out the door.

"We'll be back in a little while. You two want something?"

"Just a coffee please." Darien said. "Black."

"Alright."

"Whatever. You know what I like." Ilene said.

Ken nodded before walking out the door to follow the others.

"Sir, are you family?" The lady asked.

"I'm her fiancé and the father of the baby."

"Alright."

Darien stood at Serena's side and watched as the doctor positioned Serena's legs. He then felt a tug on his arm. He looked to the blonde who now lay awake on the bed. "She's awake." He said turning to her. He brushed some hair from her face. "Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded slowly, but regretted it at the stabbing pain in her neck.

"Sorry."

"I'm going to get the doctor." Ilene said. She gave Serena's free hand a reassuring squeeze then hurried off.

"I'm glad you're awake." He said gently as she smiled. "I love you."

She frowned – the best she could with the tube in her mouth – slightly.

"Here, do this." He held up his hand with his thumb out, pointer and pinky fingers up. "It's sign language for I love you."

She mimicked what he did, and then held up two fingers.

He chuckled slightly.

"Well I'll come back after the doctor examines you." The doctor said standing up.

"Thanks." Darien said as she nodded and walked out. He saw a confused look on Serena's face. "She was going to check on the baby.

The door then opened and in walked a doctor, a nurse, and her mother.

"Alright Serena, thumbs up or down. How you feeling."

She held a thumb up.

"Scale one to ten, again with your hands, how's the pain?"

She held up six fingers.

"Alright, I'll give you some pain medication. But first, I'm going to take this tube out. Don't try to talk right away. Your throat will be a little sore. The nurse here has some ice chips for you to help get some moisture back in there."

She held a thumb up.

"Deep breath in, now out." He said as he pulled the tube out.

She coughed a little bit as the nurse handed her a cup with the ice chips. She popped one in her mouth. She tried to form a sentence, but only one word got out. "Baby?" It was barely above a whisper.

"That's what the other doctor was in here for. She was going to check out your baby and make sure everything is okay. The surgeons checked, but she wanted to do a more thorough examination."

Serena just nodded. "Owe." She said lightly.

"Try not to move your neck too much. The area is still tender."

"K." She whispered.

"I'm just going to examine you and make sure everything is still working properly."

"Alright."

"Then the doctor can come in and check on your baby."

"Thanks so much doctor."

He just nodded before beginning the examination.

* * *

A/n: There you go...ummm...again, starting college tomorrow, so i'm not sure what my writing schedule will be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So next chapter is the examination of the baby/ies, so it'll probably be closed before i start writing the next chapter.

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	20. Babies

**Poll is closed...you can see the results on my page o.0**

**

* * *

**

Babies

* * *

"You see this?" The female doctor asked as she pointed to the screen that showed the inside of Serena's uterus. She pointed to a black area. "That would be your baby."

"It's so cute."

Darien chuckled lightly.

"Oh shush. What's that?" She asked pointing to what looked like another black area.

"Hmmm, I was just looking at that. One second." She said moving the picture. "Congratulations. Looks like you have two little ones."

"Twins?" Darien asked.

"That's what they're called dear."

"Everything looks all set in there."

Serena sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Any word on what caused the crash?"

"It was a drunk driver. He ended up swerving into the side of the cliff."

Serena just nodded. "When can I go home?" She asked as her male doctor walked back in.

"Well I want to keep you overnight for observation. Make sure everything is still okay in your neck. So probably around lunch time tomorrow."

Serena stomach grumbled at the mention of food. She blushed.

The doctor chuckled. "Your dinner should be coming soon." He informed as there was a knock on the door. "Come on in." He called. The door opened to reveal a boy in his late teens carrying a tray. "Here it is." The doctor informed.

"Dare, why don't you go eat something. You've been up here since I've been up and you only asked for a coffee."

"I'm not hungry."

She sent him a glare.

"I'll stay up here with her, and if anything happens, I'll call you." Ilene offered.

"Alright, fine." He pecked Serena's forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time and eat. I want a receipt." She warned.

He chuckled. "Okay, okay." He said walking to the door. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said as he walked out of the room.

"You two are a really cute couple." The doctor commented.

"Hello. I'm Billy with your dinner." The boy said setting the tray on a table. He rolled it to her side that Darien had just left.

"Yay." She grinned as the other three occupants of the room laughed. "Come on! I haven't eaten since breakfast. Give me a break!"

"Alright, I'll leave you to eat. If you need anything, just push the button on that remote." He said pointing to a remote on the side of her bed.

…

"WHOA! He leaves her side!" Mina said drastically as Darien walked into the cafeteria where the others were sitting.

"I bet you she made him." Lita whispered as Raye nodded.

"I wouldn't have if she didn't make me." He said sitting down next to Ken.

"Told you." Lita giggled.

"You seem really happy." Amy commented noting his grim.

"Yah. Sere and I were worried about the baby, but the doctor said they're fine."

"_They're? _As in multiple?" Ken asked surprised.

Darien nodded. "She's pregnant with twins." He grinned sheepishly.

"Have you picked the God parents yet?" Ken asked curiously.

"We discussed it. Serena thought Raye for the first born since they'll be sister-in-laws. Then Mina for the second born, then Lita, and then Amy. She decided based on who she's known the longest for you three."

"You plan on having that many kids?" Mina asked skeptically.

He just shrugged. "Well we don't know how many we want."

"You guys will end up like the one family with 18 kids." Amy said as the other girls and Ken laughed.

"I don't think I could handle that many kids." Darien chuckled. "But there is a catch to you girls taking our children if we pass on."

All of them looked at Darien curiously.

"Now I haven't discussed this with Serena yet, but you have to be in a serious relationship before you can take them. If you're not – and with the approval of her parents – Ilene and Ken will be caring for them. Though honestly, it's not going to make much of a difference if you guys stay living where we are now, but still."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Well I don't want our children to grow up the way Raye and I did unless they have to. We only had one parent at a time."

"Have to?" Ken asked.

"Like if I was to pass on and Sere would be left raising the kids."

"Makes sense." Lita nodded.

"Yah, growing up with one parent sucked." Raye said blatantly.

"That's fine with me." Ken said. "And I'm sure Ilene will say the same thing."

"So she made you come down here?" Amy asked.

Darien nodded. "She wanted me to eat something."

"Then go get in line." Lita urged.

"Can I just have one of your receipts?"

"NO! You need to eat something mister!" Raye protested.

He sighed. "Alright." He said getting up and getting into the line.

"Lita, will you stop ogling that guy and go talk to him already?" Mina commented as the brunette blushed.

"There's no time like the present!" Raye added.

"Alright, alright." She said getting up. She walked over to a man with brown hair that went to about his shoulders.

"They'll be going out." Mina smiled.

"How do you know?" Amy asked curiously.

"Lita wants a cook, right?" They all nodded. "Well, I saw him walk out of the kitchen a few minutes ago."

"That doesn't mean-" Raye began before Mina cut her off.

"Who was it that said your brother and Serena were gonna get together back when he was in town for your mother's funeral?"

"Oh yah."

Mina nodded. "Just like I know Amy and the intern that's working with Serena are going to go out."

Amy blushed.

"Do you like him Ames?"

The blunette pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and held it up. "His name's Zack. This is his number."

Mina smirked. "Told you."

"Oh Mina, shush." Amy blushed as she put the paper back in her pocket.

Ken smirked. "Now Mina, weren't you flirting with one of the guys who were building our fence?" Ken asked as Mina turned red.

"Oh yah!" Raye nearly yelled. "What's going on with him?"

"We have a date tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amy asked.

"I was going to at dinner, but then this happened…" She trailed off.

"What's his name?"

"Kevin."

"Is he cute?" Amy asked, curious about the new man.

"Yes." She sighed happily as Lita reappeared.

"Who's cute?" She asked taking her previous seat.

"Mina's new boyfriend." Raye said as the blonde in question blushed.

"Enough about me, how'd it go Leets?"

"His name's Nick, he works as a chef here, and he gave me his number."

"The love goddess is right again!" Mina declared as the group laughed.

"You guys are loud, you know that?" Darien said as he sat down with his food.

"But you love us!" Raye said.

"Not by choice." He grumbled jokingly.

Raye – the closest to him of the girls – punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Jerk."

"Oh hush Raye. You know I love my baby sister."

"You can't get off the hook that easily."

"Damn." He said as Ken chuckled.

"You dug yourself in deep there buddy."

"Help?" He pleaded.

Ken just shook his head.

"Darien! You're a jerk!" Mina said.

"Really, I have so many words I could call you right now." Lita added.

The girls began bombarding him with insults and yelling at him.

"HEY!" He said loudly to stop the girls from talking. "Leave me be or no baby holding or watching for you."

The four girls shut up immediately.

"You guys know I was joking."

"But we just love giving you a hard time." Raye smiled innocently.

"So I've noticed." He groaned.

* * *

A/n: Alright, hope you didn't hate it...thought I'd add a little humor towards the end. lol...well it was kind of a laugh for me XP but neways...This is the last chapter...there will be an epilogue, and that's in the works. Please review, I'd like to know your thoguths.

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	21. Epilogue

**I'm sorry if the time line is a little off, I'm tired and tried to figure it out the best I could XP**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

* * *

_-Three Years Later-_

Serena smiled as she rubbed her protruding stomach. Her and Darien found out they were pregnant about eight months prior, just a year after their wedding. She smiled down at her daughter who was moving in her slumber. She smiled at the memory of her first pregnancy. She and Darien opted not to find out the gender of their children. They wanted it to be a surprise. Then on July 15th, she gave birth to a baby boy, who they named Darrin Mathew, and a baby girl they named Rini Usagi. She couldn't have been happier. When the twins were seventeen months old, Darien and Serena had their wedding. She smiled again as she thought about the events of her life that drove her friends and family away from their home in America. It was the events she was smiling at, but the fact that each of her closest friends had gotten married. Raye got married to Jason six months before her and Darien's wedding, Lita and Nick got married a few months after her own, Amy married Zach about a year ago, and then Mina married Kevin just two months ago. Each of their partner knew a little part of their past, mainly that events occurred that brought them here and they couldn't really say much, and Serena was thankful they were okay with that. She then giggled quietly thinking how all five of them were currently pregnant. Raye with her second. She and Jason had an 18 month old already. Darien always wondered why he and Serena were getting the twins when Raye was only having one child. Apparently Serena's family has a history of multiples. It hadn't occurred in a few generations though. Amy was just three months along, Lita was five, Mina was seven, and Raye was two. She swore when all the men found out all five of them were pregnant at the same time, they all were going to run somewhere far away from them. None of them were going to find out the gender of their babies because they wanted the element of surprise. She glanced back to her daughter who was sitting up in her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi mommy."

"Hello sweetie."

"Mommy, why are you fat?" The two and a half year old blonde haired girl asked an enlarged Serena.

The elder blonde smiled as she ruffled the child's hair. "Daddy and I told you, Rini. You and Darrin are going to have two baby siblings. They're growing inside my tummy like you and your brother did." She said as she pulled out a bathing suit for the young girl.

"Oh yah." She looked at the material in her mother's possession. "Why do you have my swimmy suit?"

"Everyone is swimming. Do you want to go too?"

"Everyone started without me?" She pouted.

"You were sleeping."

"But then they get to swim more than me."

"How about when everyone else is done swimming, I'll stay in longer with you."

Her face brightened up. "Really?"

"Yup. Now let's get your suit on."

"Okay." She said as Serena helped her into the bottoms. She then pulled the top over the child's head.

Serena winced as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. She had been feeling it for a little while now.

"Mommy, are you coming?" Rini asked as she stood by her door.

"How about Auntie Mina stays with you when everyone's done?"

"Okay." She grabbed her mother's hand. "But come on mommy!"

"You go ahead; I'll be out in a minute." She said as the little one nodded and rushed out the back door. Serena was thankful they put the twins' room on the first floor. Rini was still wary about the stairs. She walked out of the room and to the living room when she felt moisture between her legs. She then made her way to a chair and sat down as she heard a male voice behind her.

"Rini said you'd be out in a minute. Are you okay?" Darien asked as he walked in front of her.

She panted. "My water just broke."

"Alright, you get to the car; I'm going to let everyone know so they can watch the twins." He said rushing to the back yard.

"Serena's going into labor." He announced.

"Well go then!" Raye yelled at her brother.

The two and a half year old girl looked at her aunt confused. "What's wrong with mommy?" She asked as her father disappeared.

"Your mommy is about to have your baby siblings. She has to go see a doctor." Ilene explained.

"Is she sick?" The dark haired son of Darien and Serena's asked.

"No sweetie. Your baby siblings need to be checked by a doctor to make sure they are okay."

"Oh." Both said before returning to their swimming.

"When can we see them?" Darrin asked.

"Your daddy is going to call when we can see them. Then we all are gonna go visit them."

"And mommy and daddy?" Rini asked.

Ilene nodded. "Of course."

…

"Congratulations mommy. You have two healthy babies. A beautiful girl and a handsome boy." A nurse said as each child was handed to a parent.

"Thank you." Serena said tiredly.

"Mrs. Shields, how are you?" Another nurse asked walking into the room.

"It's Serena, remember? But I'm fine, thank you. Yourself Rebecca?"

"Same. I just wanted to see the bundles of joy." She said walking over to the bed where Serena lay. Serena smiled as she handed the baby to her new coworker. "Names?"

"Selena Marie and Derrick Andrew." Darien said lightly as he held the sleeping baby boy.

"Very cute."

"When can I come back to work?"

"Give yourself some time with your babies. Come back when you're ready."

Serena nodded. She loved her new job at the hospital. Darien had also gotten a job there and was moving up quickly.

"Oh." She reached in her pocket and pulled an envelope out. "This was delivered for you. I was asked to hand it off personally."

Serena examined the envelope. It simply said _Serena_ on the outside.

Rebecca handed the baby back to Serena. "I'll let you two be. Just wanted to see your babies." She smiled. "See you later Darien, Serena."

"Bye." Both said as she walked out of the room.

"What's that?" Darien asked curiously.

"Not sure."

Darien took the other baby from Serena and she began opening it. She took out the paper and read the letter before gasping. "Well?"

"I-it's from Trista."

_Dear Serena,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I haven't been able to find you for so long, but finally I have. Don't worry; I'm not coming for you. No one knows – other than Andrew – that I've found your location. He says hi. I just wanted to let you know you don't have to worry about WPP coming after you, they have declared you dead and I didn't protest it. Thank you very much though for leaving without warning me! Darien could have put a little more detail in the text message other than 'we're outta here.' Hope you guys live a fulfilling, happy life where you are now, and if you want, you're always welcome to come visit. I don't suggest it, but we never found any evidence of anyone else after you. The decision is purely up to you._

_Be safe, forever and always. Live life to the fullest and never forget your past, no matter how bad it may be. Even if parts were bad, bad usually leads to good._

_Forever your friend,  
Trista_

"Wow. I wonder how she found us." Darien commented.

"I don't know, but I'm glad she did. Part of me felt bad for leaving like that."

"I know what you mean."

"You could have left her more though."

"More?"

"_We're outta here_? I would've shot someone." She giggled.

"Too late now. How about you get some sleep before everyone shows up though."

"Good idea." She yawned as Darien brought the babies closer to her. She had always kissed her children before she went to sleep. Well, if she could. She gently kissed each child and laid back. Darien placed the children in their hospital bassinettes. She yawned again.

Darien brushed some hair from her forehead. "Get some rest." He said lightly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright. I love you."

"And I love you." He said as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

A/n: Alright, that's it. It's the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know of your thoughts! And thanks to neoearthqueen30 who requested names for teh twins when they weren't there a moment ago XP

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	22. DiScLaImEr

it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

_**It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show...**_

I have one more story that's almost done. After that, I'm working on a fic that I'm not going to post until it's done more. It's a song fic. Each chapter (if not most) is going to be based off a song. Look out for it!  
And if you've never read any of my other fics, check them out!

Thanks again!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
